Benang Merah
by Mizutani Miki
Summary: Setiap manusia diciptakan berpasangan. Mereka pasti memiliki benang merah takdirnya. Tidak ada yang dapat menebak kepada siapa benang merah tersebut terhubung. Kita hanya bisa menebak-nebak saja, jadi serahkan saja semuanya pada takdir. Karena takdir itu yang akan menuntunmu. Warning : femnaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Namikaze adalah salah satu clan kuno di Konoha. Mereka istimewa, setiap keturunannya memiliki kelebihan yang tak dimiliki kalangan biasa bahkan clan kuno lainnya. Karenanya mereka sangat di hormati oleh segenap penduduk Konoha. Selain memiliki kelebihan tersebut mereka hanyalah clan pedagang. Secara turun temurun mereka membuka toko-toko kue dan beberapa restaurant yang tersebar di setiap penjuru Konoha.

Tetapi setiap kekuatan selalu memiliki kelemahan. Begitu pula clan Namikaze, setiap generasinya selalu ada satu yang akan dikorbankan untuk menjaga kekuatan mereka. Tidak! Ini bukanlah cerita sadis yang mengharuskan clan membunuh keluarga mereka. Tetapi akan ada satu dari mereka yang akan kehilangan. Bukan clan yang menentukan, tetapi roh yang menaungi mereka yang akan memilih.

Setiap generasi Namikaze akan selalu merasa was was, karena mereka tak pernah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi tumbalnya bahkan apa yang akan diambil pun tak ada yang pernah tahu. Bahkan roh yang menaungi merekapun tak ada yang tahu bentuk aslinya.

Mereka hanya mendengar cerita dari leluhur mereka, bahwa dahulu roh ini sempat tersegel di setiap keturunan Uzumaki sebelum beralih pada salah satu keturunan Namikaze. Setelah itu tak ada yang tahu dimana dan seperti apa bentuknya. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kutukan tetua Uzumaki karena telah berani mengambil roh penjaga mereka. Tetapi semua itu hanyalah mitos yang tak pernah diketahu kebenarannya.

.

.

.

Namikaze Minato adalah kepala clan Namikaze saat ini. Ia memiliki 2 putra dan seorang putri dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Putra pertamanya adalah Namikaze Kurama, Kurama memiliki kekuatan fisik diatas rata-rata, refleknya bahkan terlalu bagus untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Putra kedua Minato adalah Namikaze Deidara, remaja berwajah manis yang sedikit pendiam. Ia dapat melihat aura orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan putri satu-satunya Minato adalah Namikaze Naruto, sampai saat ini tak ada yang tahu apa kelebihan Naruto.

Hal ini membuat Minato dan Kushina cemas. Dari semua keluarga Namikaze hanya Naruto yang terlihat biasa saja. Selama ini Minato terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kelebihan Naruto suatu saat akan terlihat. Tetapi kutukan Namikaze yang menghantui mereka tetap menjadi momok yang paling menakutkan bagi seorang Namikaze Minato.

.

.

.

Bagi sebuah clan besar tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka memiliki musuh. Bahkan Minato pun memilikinya. Seorang wanita yang merasa sakit hati karena pernah ditolak cintanya oleh Minato. Bukan salah Minato juga, karena saat itu Minato telah bertunangan dengan Kushina. Bahkan walaupun mereka belum bertunagan sekalipun, Minato tetap akan menolak wanita tersebut karena Kushina adalah cinta pertamanya.

Tetapi hal tersebut membawa petaka bagi keluarganya. Pada saat itu adalah bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 5 tahun. Wanita itu datang dengan alibi ingin memberikan selamat. Tak ada yang mencurigakan, hanya Deidaran yang terlihat resah sambil sesekali melirik wanita tersebut. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah wanita tersebut membawa pergi Naruto. Hal ini membuat keluarga besar panik.

Entah kemana wanita tersebut membawa Naruto. Bahkan dengan bantuan polisi pun mereka masih kesusahan untuk menemukan Naruto. Seminggu berlalu tanpa kabar sedikitpun tentang Naruto. Kecemasan yang berlebihan membuat Kushina tumbang, ia bahkan harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

Hingga sebuah surat membuat Minato dan Kurama segera pergi kesebuah alamat yang tercantum pada surat tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mereka tiba. Tak ada yang salah dari sebuah rumah bergaya western tersebut tetapi yang mengagetkan mereka adalah apa yang tergantung di depan rumah tersebut.

Di depan rumah tersebut tumbuh sebuah pohon Sakura. Pada salah satu dahannya tergantung sesosok mayat yang mereka kenali sebagai wanita yang membawa kabur Naruto. Terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya mebuat Kurama tak mampu melangkah. Hanya Minato yang lagsung berlari menuju rumah tersebut, memaksa masuk.

Minato sudah putus asa, ia tak menemukan putri satu-satunya dimanapun. Air mata terus mengalir membentuk anak sungai di kedua pipinnya. Matanya terus berkeliaran mencari sosok putrinya. Hingga sebuah sobekan kain menarik perhatiannya. Kain tersebut berwarna biru langit, tetapi terlihat lusuh dan kotor. Kain yang terlihat terjepit disela-sela peti itu menarik perhatian Minato karena mirip denga kain kimono milik Naruto.

Minato mencoba menarik kain tetapi tak berhasil. Lelah mencoba menarik kain tersebut, Minato mencoba membuka peti tersebut tetapi peti tersebut terkunci. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk mencari kuncinya, ia segera berteriak kepada Kurama untuk segera membawa linggis yang berada di bagasi mobil.

Mendengar samar-samar teriakan ayahnya yang meminta linggis, Kurama segera tersadar dan segera melaksanakan perintah ayahnya. Ia berlari mengikuti suara ayahnya yang meminta cepat. Ketika linggis telah berpindah tangan, Kurama melihat ayahnya kesusahan membuka peti tersebut.

Tak sabar, Kurama langsung mengambil alih linggis tersebut. Dengan satu kali ayunan, pengait kuncinya terlepas bahkan penutup peti tersebut rusak. Ketika peti dibuka, terlihat sosok adiknya yang meringkuk tak berdaya dengan genangan darah disekitarnya. Baru disadari Minato dan Kurama bahwa di bawah peti tersebut terdapat genangan darah.

Dengan panik, Minato segera membawa Naruto menuju rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan Kurama mencoba menghentikan aliran darah dari tubuh adiknya. Remaja 15 tahun itu terus menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terdekat seharusnya hanya 10 menit saja, tetapi bagi Minato bagai 1000 tahun lamanya.

Keadaan kritis Naruto seharusnya telah terlewati tetapi pemilik mata sapphire itu seperti enggan untuk membuka matanya. Ia terus tertidur. Dokter mengatakan seharusnya sudah tidak ada luka yang terlalu serius, mungkin penyebab Naruto tak ingin membuka matanya karena ia tak ingin bangun. Mengetahui hal tersebut Minato hanya dapat tertunduk sedih.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang terlihat sedang duduk santai ditengah padang bunga. Beberapa kali terdengar senandung merdu dari kedua bibirnya. Saat ini ia sedang merangkai sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga-bunga kuning yang tumbuh subur di padang bunga tersebut. Ia tak menyadari sesosok rubah sedang mengawasinya.

Rubah tersebut berjalan pelan mendekati gadis cilik tersebut. Sesampainya di depan gadis itu, ia duduk memandangi gadis tersebut yang sedang asyik merangkai mahkota. Matanya terus menilai gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

 _"_ _Naruto"_

Gadis tersebut tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia tolehkan wajahnya kesana-kemari untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Tetapi ia tak menemukan siapapun. Hanya seekor rubah yang menurutnya lucu sedang duduk menatapnya. Karena merasa ia mungkin salah dengar, Naruto kembali melanjutkan merangkai bunga.

 _"_ _Naruto"_ suara itu lagi, membuat Naruto berdiri untuk mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Dan lagi-lagi hanya seekor rubah lah yang ada disitu.

 _"_ _Naruto, aku ada di depanmu"_ segera Naruto menatap rubah di depannya.

"Apakah Kitsune-san yang memanggilku?"

 _"_ _Ya"_ mendengara jawaban itu membuat Naruto berteriak girang. Ia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Wah senangnya, Naru pikir Naru sendirian disini. Karena ada Kitsune-san disini Naru jadi tidak sendirian lagi. Arigatou Kitsune-san" Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada rubah yang telah ia anggap teman barunya tersebut.

Selama beberapa waktu tidak ada yang saling bicara. Hanya nyanyian merdu yang terus terdengar dari Naruto. Ia terus merangkai bunga yang akan ia berikan pada teman barunya tersebut. Ketika mahkota tersebut telah tersemat cantik diatas kepala sang rubah, Naruto berteriak senang.

Naruto terus bernyanyi dan bernyanyi. Nyanyiannya membuat sang rubah merasa nyaman. Melihat tingkah Naruto membuat sang rubah ingat, dahulu juga ada seseorang yang juga senang bernyanyi ketika berada didekatnya. Seseorang yang memberikan kehangatan kepadanya. Dan hanya orang tersebut yang dapat membuatnya tenang. Namun kini seorang Naruto kembali membawa rasa tenang tersebut setelah lama ia tak merasakanya.

Merasa Naruto telah lelah, sang rubah berjalan mendekatinya. _"Naruto"_ setelah yakin ia mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto sang rubah kembali melanjutkan perkataannya _"Sebenarnya ada satu tugasku disini"_

"Hmm, tugas apa Kitsune-san?"

 _"_ _Aku harus mengambil sesuatu darimu"_

"Dariku? Tetapi, aku tak memilki apa-apa Kitsune-san. Ah begini saja, kau katakan saja apa yang Kitsune-san inginkan mungkin nanti Otousama akan mencoba memberikannya" ujar Naruto riang.

 _"_ _Tidak! Tidak ada yang bisa memberikannya selain kamu"_ Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dalam _"Aku hanya akan mengambil sesuatu yang hanya ada padamu"_

"Apa itu?"

 _"_ _Aku hanya akan mengambil satu, satu yang sangat berharga bagimu dan keluargamu"_


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak Naruto membuka matanya. Namun tak sekalipun ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Matanya kosong seakan tak berjiwa. Tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan. Dokterpun hanya dapat berspekulasi, bahwa mungkin mental Narutolah yang terluka sehingga membuat ia diam tak berbicara dan berekspresi.

Minato yang sejatinya dapat membaca pikiran sekalipun tak dapat mengetahui isi kepala putrinya. Seakan-akan terdapat barier kuat yang menghalanginya. Deidara mengatakan bahwa aura Naruto adalah nol tak berwarna. Dimana Deidara tak dapat sedikitpun merasakan aura Naruto. Deidara sangat merindukan aura hangat yang dulu selalu dipancarkan oleh adiknya.

Kini Naruto telah kembali ke kediaman Namikaze, saat ini ia sedang duduk diam dibelakang rumah. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Karena hal ini Kushina tak ingin meninggalkan putrinya sendiri. Ia menemani putrinya, terus bercerita sesuatu yang menarik walaupun tak ada sedikitpun respon dari putrinya tersayang.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua matanya kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia terus bercerita dengan tangis yang tak kunjung reda. Hingga suara gemerisik menarik perhatian Kushina. Dan ketika seekor rubah berwarna orange melompat keluar membuat Kushina berteriak keras terkejut. Sedang Naruto ia berdiri, kedua matanya menatap rubah tersebut.

Sang rubah berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto. Ia mengusap kepalanya manja pada kaki Naruto. "Kyuubi" suara Naruto akhirnya dapat terdengar. Suara tersebut benar-benar tak memilki emosi sedikitpun. Naruto membawa rubah tersebut dan kembali duduk di samping Kushina. Rubah yang ia panggil Kyuubi tadi ia dudukkan di pangkuannya. Naruto kembali diam sambil mengelus kepala Kyuubi sayang.

Kushina yang mendengar suara dingin Naruto semakin menangis. Tak pernah pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun bahwa Naruto akan menjadi begitu dingin. Ia selalu berharap Naruto akan terus memberikan kehangatan pada clan Namikaze. Bukan hal yang baru bagi clan Namikaze, ketika mereka berkumpul Naruto akan membuat suasana menjadi sangat hangat dan ceria.

Tak sedikit yang menduga bahwa kekuatan Naruto adalah kehangatan itu sendiri. Tetapi jika kehangatan tersebut lenyap, bukankah kekuatan Naruto juga turut lenyap?

.

.

.

Sabtu ini kediaman Namikaze akan kedatangan Sara, kakak dari Kushina. Ia ingin menitipkan anaknya Karin selama ia pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis di Uzu. Hal tersebut tentu diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kushina.

Sebenarnya Kushina tak begitu mengenal Karin. Walau Karin adalah keponakannya, ia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Karin. Sara bilang umur Karin 7 tahun, itu berarti ia 2 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto. Kushina juga sempat mendengar dari desas desus keluarga besarnya, bahwa Karin adalah anak yang istimewa. Ia adalah yang terpilih.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Kushina berharap dengan datangnya Karin mungkin Naruto mau sedikit berkomunikasi. Minato pun juga memiliki harapan yang sama besarnya dengan Kushina. Karin adalah anak yang ceria, ia tahu itu. Karena ia pernah bertemu dengan Karin dahulu.

"Koi jam berapa mereka akan datang" Minato jelas tak sabar

"Sebentar lagi anata, tenang saja" Kushina yang sedang memasak untuk menyambut kedatangan keponakannya harus berhenti sebentar untuk memberikan senyuman menenangkan kepada Minato yang sejak tadi gelisah. Ia tahu suaminya tersebut sedang tidak sabar untuk membuat Naruto kembali ceria seperti dahulu.

Suara deru mobil menghentikan akitifitas seluruh penghuni rumah. Deidara yang sedang bermain di ruang tamu segera berlari menuju teras untuk menyambut sepupunya. Tidak seperti yang lain, Deidara sudah lebih dahulu mengenal Karin. Karena ia sempat berlibur di rumah Sara selam liburan musim panas tahun lalu.

Seorang gadis cilik berambut merah terlihat melompat keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia melambaikan tangannya heboh ketika melihat Deidara berlari menuju arahnya. Cengiran lebar ia berikan kepada sepupunya tersebut.

"Dei-chan…."

"Karin-chan, apa kabar?" Deidara memeluk sepupu yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Baik Dei-chan, wah kau semakin terlihat tampan ya"

Meninggalkan anaknya melepas rindu dengan Deidara, Sara segera memasuki kediaman Namikaze dengan sebuah koper di tangannya. Koper tersebut adalah perlengkapan milik Karin selama Karin tinggal di kediaman Namikaze.

Minato yang melihat kedatangan Sara, segera mengambil koper yang dibawa Sara. Kushina yang datang setelahnya memeluk kakakaya erat. Sayangnya Sara harus segera pergi karena jam keberangkatan pesawatnya adalah kurang dari 1 jam lagi.

Sara menghampiri sang anak yang sedang mengobrol asyik dengan Deidara. Ia usap rambut Karin sayang lalu mencium kening Karin lama. Sebelum kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, ia memberikan senyuman yang menawan kepada Karin yang dibalas senyum tak kalah menawan oleh Karin. Namun ketika ia berbalik sebuah tangan mencegah ia berjalan lebih jauh.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Sara sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto menggenggam tangan Sara erat.

"Bibi, tidak bisakah disini saja?" Naruto berkata pelan.

"Hmmm?" Sara dibuat terbingung, begitu pula dengan semua yang melihat kejadian ini. Kushina bahkan menutup kedua mulutnya ketika mendengar Naruto mau mulai berinteraksi.

"Dia menunggu bibi disana, tidak ada yang bisa lari. Tapi mawar merahnya akan bersedih kalau bibi tetap pergi" kalimat ambigu tersebut membuat kedua alis Sara tertaut.

"Dan ketika mawar tersebut menangis, itu akan menjadi tugas Naru-chan untuk membuatnya tidak bersedih lagi" Sara mencubit gemas hidung Naruto lalu beralih menuju Karin "Nah Karin, kaasan berangkat dulu. Jangan menyusahkan bibi Kushina ya"

"Naru-chan berjanji akan membuat sang mawar merah tidak bersedih?" Sara memberikan kelinkingnya di depan wajah Naruto, meminta Naruto untuk berjanji.

"Naru tidak janji" wajah yang terlewat datar tersebut membuat Sara tertawa pelan lalu menarik tangan Naruto dan menyatukan kelingking Naruto dengannya. Sebuah segel perjanjian.

"Tidak, Naru-chan harus berjanji. Kita bahkan sudah membuat segel perjanjian, dan Naru-chan harus menepatinya" Naruto terdiam ragu sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mmm"

Sara mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Setiap langkah kaki Sara membuat dada Naruto meringis. Tapi tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Naruto tetap bertahan dengan raut wajah stoicnya. Hanya tangannya saja yang berjalan menuju dadanya. Hanya tangan kecilnya yang menggenggam dadanya erat, seolah mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Mobil Sara sudah tak terlihat di halaman kediaman Namikaze, ketika telepon rumah bordering. Kushina yang menjawab telepon tersebut awalnya memeliki raut wajah yang biasa, namun ketika semakin lama raut wajah tersebut berubah. Minato tahu, istrinya sedang berusaha tegar. Tapi tegar dari apa?

"Kushina-chan ada apa?" Namikaze berjalan pelan menuju istrinya yang terlihat mematung.

"Anata, Kenzo-san" suara Kushina terdengar bergetar.

"Apa yang ia lihat?" melihat mata Kushina melirik Karin yang sedang duduk bersama Naruto dan Deidara, Minato mengerti. Ia membawa istrinya menuju kamar "Kita bicarakan didalam."

.

.

.

"Hah ternyata pesawatnya delay, tahu begini aku akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka" Sara sedang melihat berkas-berkas yang akan ia bawa menuju Uzu, tetapi mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan keluhan.

"Dan lagi kenapa mereka tidak memberitahukan hal ini, bukankah hal seperti ini harusnya diberitahukan kepada semua penumpang! Dan apa-apaan ini! Mengapa sampai selama ini delaynya!"

Sara terus mengeluh tanpa melihat sekitar. Semua orang yang ada disana memilih sedikit menjauh. Mereka tak ingin berurusan dengan seorang Uzumaki Sara yang sedang marah. Bawahannya yang sengaja ia ikutkan memilih diam disamping Sara dengan menundukkan kepala. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah karena tak menge check terlebih dahulu.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara jeritan terdengar bersaut-sautan. Hal ini membuat beberapa calon penumpang yang semula sibuk sendiri-sendiri menolehkan kepalanya cepat menuju asal suara. Lalu semua seakan berjalan begitu lambat, semua orang sibuk berlarian menghindar. Tak sedikit beberapa calon penumpang yang jatuh, anak-anak mereka mulai menangis kencang.

Sara pun tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, ia mulai berlari ketika bawahannya menariknya. Dan lalu ketika seorang bertubuh gempal bertabrakan dengannya. Ia sudah tidak dapat berlari lagi. Kakinya terkilir. Dan setelah itu gelap segera menyambutnya. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

 **TBC**

Sangat sulit untuk mendapatka alur pada fanfic ini, tapi semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan reader-tachi. Untuk pairing masih misteri, di tunggu saja pada chapter-chapter kedepannya. Terimakasih yang sudah mau comment, fav, dan follow fanfic ini. Fumio-chan ini udah dilanjut, semoga aku bisa update lagi sebelum UAS jumat depan. Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diterima. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Minato hanya dapat terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan Kushina. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa sepupunya mendapatkan penglihatan seperti itu. Kenzo memang dapat melihat masa depan, tetapi hanya sebatas keluarga besar saja. Tapi kini ia dapat melihat itu pada kakak Kushina.

Setelah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Kushina terus menangis. Ia ingin menelpon kakaknya agar tak pergi menuju bandara. Tetapi Kenzo melarang, karena hal ini akan menyalahkan hukum alam. Ia memberitahukan hal ini hanya karena ia ingin Minato selaku kepala keluarga dapat melakukan sesuatu.

Minato yang mengerti hal itu akhirnya membuat suatu keputusan. Mulai saat ini Karin akan tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Namikaze. Mereka akan merahasiakan hal ini sampai saat dirasa Karin cukup mengerti untuk mengetahui hal besar ini.

Sara akan dihapuskan eksistensiya dari kehidupan Karin. Bukan untuk dilupakan, tetapi dibuat sebagai kenangan yang tak akan disadari oleh Karin entah sampai kapan. Minato dan Kushina akan mengusahakan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang duduk di belakang rumah sambil melihat rubahnya bermain. Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap diatas kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, tangan Naruto mencoba meraih kupu-kupu tersebut. Sayangnya kupu-kupu tersebut terbang. Entah mengapa, kupu-kupu tersebut kembali mendekat. Kali ini ia hinggap dihidung Naruto.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam memandangi kupu-kupu tersebut, Naruto lalu mengangguk. "Pergilah, tugasmu sudah selesai. Terimakasih kau telah membawanya kemari. Mawarnya akan mekar sebentar lagi, setelah itu kau bisa mengambilnya kapanpun" seolah mengerti kupu-kupu tersebut terbang menjauh.

Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuubi, lalu berjongkok mengelus sebentar kepala rubah kesayangannya tersebut. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah mencari seseorang.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sang kakak tertua sedang berlatih di halaman samping rumah. Ia melihat Kurama mengangkat barbell yang besar dengan satu tangan. Pelan ia menghampiri kakaknya. Ia duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan, rubahnya yang sejak tadi tenang tiba-tiba menyalak keras. Ia berdiri dalam posisi siaga. Gig tajamnya ia perlihatkan seolah-olah sedang menakuti.

Terkejut dengan suara rubah tersebut Kurama menoleh kesamping dan meletakkan barbell tersebut. Ia melihat adiknya hanya diam saja sambil terus melihatnya. Pandanganya tajam menusuk kearahnya. Kurama tak pernah melihat pandangan tajam tesebut. Selain itu mata itu tak seharusnya dimilki oleh anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Naru-chan, rubah siapa itu?" Kurama mencoba mendekat tetapi sebuah geraman mengurungkan langkahnya.

"Naru-chan?"

"Kyuu diamlah!" Naruto memerintah rubahnya dingin, "Ku-niisama, apakah Ku-niisama bisa berkebun?"

"Hah?" Kurama jelas tidak paham, _"Berkebun? Apa yang Naru-chan katakan?"_ wajah Kurama terlihat jelas tak mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang niisama harus pandai bercocok tanam, kalau tidak nanti bunganya tidak mekar. Dan kalian harus kembali menunggu ribuan tahun lagi untuk melihatnya mekar dengan indah"

"Tunggu Naru-chan, niisan tidak mengerti"

"Ah aku juga akan meminta Dei-niisama untuk membantu Ku-niisama" Naruto lalu bagkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kurama yang terdiam tak mengerti. "Mawarnya sudah membentuk kuncup, kalian berdua harus bisa menjaganya agar bisa mekar" Kurama menatap Naruto yang berbicara tanpa melihatnya sama sekali.

Kurama jelas merasakannnya, Naruto adik kecilnya yang manis telah berubah. Ia sudah tak lagi mengenali Naruto yang sekarang. Hal ini membuat ia semakin bersedih. Ia sudah kehilangan adik kecilnya yang manis. Yang tersisa hanyalah hampa.

Tiba-tiba Kurama tersentak. Ia sejak tadi tak menyadari karena terlalu bersedih melihat adiknya yang berubah. Ia tak menyadari panggilan sayang sang adik kepadanya menghilang. _"Mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu Naru-chan"_ batinnya sedih. Kurama akan sangat merindukan panggilan tersebut. _"Panggil aku niichan sekali lagi Naru-chan, aku merindukan panggilan itu"_ Kurama menatap sedih adiknya yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Deidara sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk mencuri dengar, tetapi ketika namanya disebut tak dapat disangkal ia menjadi penasaran. Mengapa Kurama-ni berbicara begitu serius dengan Naru-chan. Dan apa maksudnya berkebun? Semua orang tahu bahwa yang pandai berkebun adalah ibunya. Bunga-bunga yang ibunya tanam pasti akan tumbuh subur.

Melihat Naruto yang mulai meninggalkan Kurama, membuat Deidara bersembunyi. Ia memilih bersembunyi dibalik vas antik yang menjadi pajangan dipojok ruangan. Mereka tak mungkin dapat menemukannya disana, tetapi Deidara dapat melihat mereka.

Ketika Naruto telah pergi bersama rubahnya tersebut, Deidara memandangi kakak teruanya yang sedang melamun. Sebelum ia melihat kakaknya tersebut tersentak dan meneteskan air matanya yang Deidara sangat yakin tak disadari kakaknya.

Ia melihat Kurama terduduk lemas lalu memukul-mukul tanah. Ia melihat aura kakaknya berubah warna menjadi merah gelap. Kakaknya sedang marah tetapi ia tak tahu kepaada siapa kemarahan tersebut ditujukan. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada adik perempuannya tersebut.

Deidara tersentak dengan aura yang berada di sekitar adiknya. Kemarin ia masih melihat aura adiknya tak ada sama sekali. Tapi kali ini sebuah aura berwarna tak beraturan terlihat di sekitar adiknya. Kini Naruto seakan berada di tengah-tengah sebuah lukisan abstrak. Membingungkan namun indah. Entah mengapa Deidara dapat merasakan sedikit kehangatan adiknya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Dei-chan apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Deidara, ia lihat Karin kini duduk berjongkok dihadapannya. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran Karin karena terlalu fokus terhadap Naruto.

"Mmmm gak ada apa-apa kok Karin-chan, ayo kita main diluar saja"

"Tidak, Karin mau membereskan kamar Karin dulu. Dei-chan mau bantu Karin?" Karin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit mencoba terlihat imut.

Deidara tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sepupunya tersebut. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan pelan menggandeng Karin menuju kamarnya. Deidara sangat senang didekat Karin, karena Karin adalah anak yang istimewa.

Dulu, ia sempat membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan milik Namikaze. Ia yang sudah dapat melihat aura sejak kecil sangat penasaran dengan artii warna aura setiap orang. Hingga ia membaca sebuah artikel yang sangat menarik. Yaitu tentang orang-orang beraura emas. Emas menandakan dia adalah orang yang istimewa. Menurut sejarah orang-orang beraura emas memiliki kemampuan alami untuk dapat menarik perhatian lawan.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Karin. Selain pribadinya yang hangat, aura berwarna emas benar-benar menarik Deidara untuk menyayanginya. Ia berharap Naruto dapat tertarik dengan aura tersebut, dan mungkin dapat sedikit terbuka. Ya Deidara sangat berharap kedatangan Karin akan mengembalikan aura Naruto.

Deidara tak menyadari sesuatu. Ia tak menyadari Karin memang benar-benar istimewa. Karena Karinlah Naruto akan menemukan kebahagiaannya. Tetapi itu nanti, kejadian yang masih berpuluh-puluh tahun mendatang.

.

.

.

Minato melihat anak bungsunya sedang menonton TV ditemani seekor rubah. Ia sangat sedih dengan perubaha Naruto. Ingin agar hubungannya kembali seperti semula, Minato mencoba mendekati anaknya tersebut.

"Naru-chan sedang melihat apa?" Minato mendudukkan dirinya disamping anaknya.

"Kebodohan manusia" jawaban yang terdengar datar menggetarkan hati seorang Minato, hatinya menangis menginginkan kembali Naruto yang dahulu.

Mata Minato menatap TV yang sejak tadi terus menayangkan pemberitaan tentang kasus kejahatan yang terjadi di seluruh pelosok negeri. Ia menatap miris tontonan tersebut. Seingatnya Naruto paling membenci acara pemberitaan seperti ini. Ia dulu lebih memilih melihat kartun Barbie yang menurutnya imut.

"Apakah Naru-chan tidak ingin mengganti dengan kartun Barbie, bukankah sebentar lagi akan tayang?" Minato mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena ia tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Bosan"

Tatapa datar itu, suara bosan itu, ingin Minato buang sejauh-jauhnya. Ingin ia berteriak dihadapan putrinya tersebut bahwa ia merindukan sosok putrinya yang dahulu. Berkali-kali ia ingin melihat isi kepala Naruto, selalu tak pernah berhasil. Sepupunya Kenzo pun mengatakan Naruto adalah sekumpulan kabut, tak dapat terbaca.

"Otousama boleh Naru bertanya?" wajah Naruto kini menatap ayahnya yang sejak tadi memandangnya sedih.

"Tanya apa Naru-chan?" Minato mencoba menutupi kesedihannya dengan tersenyum.

"Kelinking tousama" Naruto menunjuk jari kelingking kanan Minato "Mengapa ia terikat? Apakah tidak sakit?" pertanyaan Naruto yang polos memberikan kelegaan tersendiri kepada Minato. Tetapi Minato menyadari sesuatu, saat ini jarinya tak terikat oleh apapun.

"Tidak ada yang terikat disini Naru-chan, lihat" Minato memperlihatkan jari-jarinya.

"Tidak disini terlihat benang yang mengikat Tousama, warnanya merah berkilau. Indah sekali" walaupun terdengar binar ketertarikan, tetapi wajah Naruto tak berubah sedikitpun. Hanya matanya yang sedikit terlihat berkilau.

"Apakah mungkin…" Minato berpikir sejenak dan tersentak pelan, ia menyadari sesuatu. Minato tersenyum senang sebelum kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang kini duduk dipangkuannya sambil memainkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Naru-chan" ketika Naruto melihat kearahanya, ia kembali melanjutkan "Sejak kapan Naru-chan bisa melihat ini?" ujar Minato sambil menunjukkan kelingkingnya.

"Baru saja, benang ini tiba-tiba sudah mengikat kelingking Tousama. Tetapi ketika Naru coba lepas, benang itu menolaknya" mendengar jawaban Naruto, Minato melonjak gembira. Dengan segera ia menggendong Naruto. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya untuk memberitahu istrinya akan hal ini.

Minato senang karena akhirnya kekuatan Naruto bangkit.

.

.

.

Kushina sedang menunggu telpon dari orang kepercayaannya ketika Minato mendobrak masuk kedalam kamar sambil menggendong Naruto. Wajah Minato yang begitu cerah mengundang beribu Tanya dibenak Kushina.

"Ada apa anata? Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru seperti itu?" Kushina berjalan pelan menghampiri Minato yang berdiri didekat pintu.

"Kau tak kan percaya ini Koi" Minato menghentikan ucapannya sebentar untuk mengambil napas "Naruto telah bangkit"

Ucapan Minato bagai air yang menyejukkan bagi Kushina. Akhirnya apa yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul juga. Tetapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika suara dering telpon mengintruspi mereka. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Kushina mengangkat telpon tersebut.

Kushina mendengarka semua informasi dengan tenang. Namun sebenarnya ia sangat terpukul. Terlihat dari tangannya yang menggenggam telpon tersebut dengan keras. Dengan suara yang begitu tenang ia meminta orang tersebut untuk mengurus semuanya seperti apa yang ia minta sebelumnya.

Kushina menatap Minato yang masih menggendong Naruto. Setelah telpon tersebut ditutup air mata Kushina tumpah seluruhnya. Walaupun ia tahu kejadian ini akan terjadi tetap saja ia sangat merasa sedih. Melihat istrinya terpuruk, Minato berjalan menuju Kushina dan sambil tetap menggendong Naruto ia memeluk istrinya erat. Minato mencoba memberika kekuatan kepada Kushina.

"Okaasama tenang saja" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Kushina, ia menatap putrid kecilnya kini mencoba menggapai pipinya. Ketika tangan itu telah berada di pipinya, tangan kecil tersebut menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Kupu-kupu itu akan kembali mengambil mawar merahnya" Kushina menatap tak mengerti kepada Naruto "Suatu saat nanti ia akan kembali untuk mengambil bunganya yang telah mekar." Walau Kushina tak sepenuhnya mengerti, ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak bagkitnya kekuatan Naruto. Keluarga besar Namikaze kini telah berkumpul. Mereka datang untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang diatur oleh Minato. Mereka memang telah diberitahu bahwa kekuatan Naruto telah muncul, tetapi mereka tak tahu kekuatan seperti apa. Mereka benar-benar penasaran kekuatan seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh matahari Namikaze yang telah redup tersebut.

Suasana yang sejak tadi ramai, mendadak menjadi sepi ketika mereka melihat Minato berjalan menggunakan yukata berwarna kuning cerah menggandeng seorang gadis cilik yang menggunaka yukata berwarna merah muda dengan bunga sakura terlukis cantik disana. Obi berwarna putih dengan line merah muda melingkar apik menahan kimono tersebut untuk tetap rapi.

Naruto muncul dengan sangat anggun. Ia berjalan pelan menuju tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia lihat keluarganya yang mengelilinginya. Lalu ia berogiji member salam kepada semua tamu yang ada disana.

"Nah Naru-chan, kau bisa menunjukkan keahlianmu. Tunjukkan kepada tetua-tetua disini agar mereka dapat mengetahuinya" Minato berjongkok dihadapan Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Naruto.

"Untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya, saya selaku kepala clan Namikaze akan menguji Namikaze Naruto" Minato berucap lantang setelah berdiri tegap.

"Namikaze Jiraiya, bisakah anda maju" Jiraiya yang merasa dipanggil segera maju "Dan tolong bawa tunangan anda"

Mendengar penuturan Minato orang-orang mulai ramai menebak-nebak kekuatan Naruto. Sebagian orang menabak mungkin Naruto dapat melihat masa depan. Sebagian lagi menebak bahwa Naruto dapat melihat jodoh mereka. Atau mungkin Naruto dapat meramal. Semua kembali terdiam setelah Jiraiya dan tunangannya telah bediri dihadapan Naruto.

"Namikaze Jiraiya umur 30 tahun" ujar Jiraiya lantang.

"Tachibana Natsuko 25 tahun" diikuti seruan lantang oleh tunangan Jiraiya.

Naruto memperhatikan sebentar raut wajah paman dan tunangannya. Ia dapat melihat Jiraiya tersenyum lembut kepadanya sedang tunangannya melihatnya dengan ekspresi datar. Naruto dapat melihat sedikit kilatan bosan pada Natsu.

Deidara yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kedua pasangan tersebut mengepalkan tangannya. Hal ini tak terlewatkan oleh Karin yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya. Ia tatap Deidara, lalu ia genggam tangan Deidara agar tidak terlalu tegang.

"Ada apa Dei-chan?" Karin bertanya pelan, ia sangat khawatir melihat raut wajah tak suka pada Deidara.

"Wanita itu, memiliki aura yang sangat gelap. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi salah satu bagian dari clan Namikaze. Clan kami terlalu bersih untuknya" ujar Deidara geram walaupun disuarakan dengan suara yang kecil.

"Bukankah setiap orang memiliki sisi gelap Dei-chan? Kau tidak boleh seperti itu" Karin mencoba menasihati sepupunya tersebut.

"Tidak dengan perempuan itu!" Deidara menoleh menghadap Karin dan memberikan Karin tatapan yang paling tajam yang ia punya.

Karin hanya menhela napas lelah dan kembali memperhatikan kedepan. Ia kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang kini memegang tangan kanan masing-masing pasangan. Ia melihat kerutan kecil tercetak diwajah Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Jiraiya lalu mengelus tangan kanan Natsu. Lalu dengan pelan ia elus kelingking kanan Natsu. Ia elus terus sambil memejamkan mata. Seolah-olah sedang mencoba merasakan sesuatu. Ia kembali memegang tangan jiraiya.

Dengan pelan ia lepaskan tangan tersebut. Ia menatap kepada Minato. Ia meminta Minato untuk mendekat kepadanya. Mengerti permintaan Naruto, Minato mendekatkan telinganya kepada Minato. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang mati penasaran.

Dengan perlahan Minato menatap Natsu. Ia fokuskan pikirannya kepada Natsu. Minato mencoba pikiran Natsu. Natsu yang merasa ditatap Minato menjadi salah tingkah dan melempar pandangannya ketempat lain. Sedang Jiraiya yang melihat tatapan Minato sedikit bingung.

Jiraiya yang dapat bertelepati segera menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berbicara dengan Minato. Tetapi ia tidak bisa, seolah ada yang menghalangi niatnya. Matanya beralih kepada Naruto yang kini menatapnya tajam.

 _"_ _Naru-chan, apakah kau yang menghalangiku untuk bertelepati dengan ayahmu?"_ Jiraiya memilih mengirim telepatinya kepada Naruto.

 _"_ _Tidak ojiisama, Naru hanya tidak suka ada yang mengganggu konsentrasi otousama saat ini"_ Jiraiya hanya bisa menhela napas lelah dan memilih diam sambil menunggu hasilnya. Ia merutuki begitu lamanya acara ini.

Naruto melihat ayahnya tersentak pelan lalu melihat kearahnya. Minato tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini. Ia tak ingin Jiraiya mengetahuinya, tetapi jika tidak maka kekuatan Naruto tidak aka nada yang mengetahuinya. Menghela napas ia memilih membisikkan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk membuka semua yang ia tahu.

"Ojiisama" Jiraiya akhirnya menghela napas lega ketika ia dipanggil oleh keponakan kesayangannya tersebut.

"Bisakah ojiisama membatalkan pertunangan ini?" semua orang tersentak terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto "Pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil, ojiisama".

 **TBC**

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah sudah cukup panjang? Maaf aku tidak terlalu bisa membuat chapter yang terlalu panjang. Semoga reader-tachi tidak bosan dengan ffn ini yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin tidak jelas. Aku mencoba membuat beberapa chapter lagi sebelum aku memutuskan untuk hiatus. Terimakasih yang sudah mau comment, padahal ini adalah ffn abal :'). Kritik dan saran tetap aku tunggu. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Bisakah ojiisama membatalkan pertunangan ini?" tubuhnya mendadak kaku ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut keponakannya tersebut. Jiraiya berharap ia salah dengar.

"Pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil, ojiisama" tapi ternyata tidak. Jiraiya tak mengerti mengapa keponakan manisnya dapat mengatakan hal tersebut dengan ekspresi kelewat datar.

"Maaf Naru-chan, kenapa ojiisama harus melepas Natsu? Kau tahu harus ada penjelasan yang kuat tentang ini" Jiraiya jelas tak ingin melepas begitu saja calon pendampingnya tersebut. Walaupun hatinya membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Di jari kelingking ojiisama terikat benang merah. sayanganya ini tidak terikat dengan kuat. Warnanya juga pudar"

"Benang merah? Naru-chan, kau dapat melihat benag merah?" Jiraiya melotot tak percaya

"Mmm benang merah ojiisama dan Natsu-san jelas tak terikat kuat. Dan lagi benang yang mengikat Natsu-san sepertinya akan lepas. Benang merah ini benar-benar rapuh dan tidak indah sama sekali. Berbeda dengan benang merah milik tousama dan kaasama"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, semua yang hadir disana melihat kedua pasangan tersebut. Jiraiya terus melihat kelingking kanannya tak percaya. Berbeda dengan Natsu, ia terlihat sangat marah sekali. Wajahnya telah berubah menjadi merah. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah.

"Kau bocah cilik tau apa!" suara keras milik Natsu mengagetkan semua yang hadir.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa! Membatalkan pertunangan? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan pernah mau melepaskan Jiraiya sampai kapanpun! Karena Jiraiya adalah takdirku!" Natsu membentak Naruto. Sayangnya hal itu tak berpengaruh sedikitpun kepada Naruto.

Kesal dengan tatapan kelewat datar milik Naruto, Natsu menggeram marah. Ia maju lalu berjongkok didepan Naruto. Natsu mengelus pelan pipi Naruto sebelum menyeringai menakutkan kepada Naruto. Semua yang berada disana menahan napas melihat adegan tersebut.

"Kau bocah bau kencur! Bilang saja kau tidak ingin aku menikah dengan pamanmu! Kau tidak ingin kasih sayang pamanmu terbagi bukan!? Aku sangat tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Jiraiya melebihi siapapun!" Natsu lalu berdiri angkuh didepan Naruto.

"Dengar bocah! Jangan pernah menggunakan kekuatanmu sebagai alasan untuk memutuskan hubungan kami! Ikatan ini tidak akan pernah lepas sampai kapanpun" Natsu bergelayut manja ditangan Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya memberikan fakta kepada semuanya" Naruto menjawab dengan berani, sayangnya wajah datar tersebut tetap menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Kau…." Natsu menggeram marah.

Melihat kondisi yang mulai tak kondusif membuat Minato segera menggendong Naruto. Ia mencoba menjauhkan Naruto dari Natsu. Karena sejujurnya ia juga mulai tak suka dengan Natsu. Apa lagi ia sudah tahu isi kepala seorang Tachibana Natsuko. Minato menolehkan kepalanya mencari Deidara. Ketika ia menemukan Deidara, Minato dengan cepat meminta Deidara untuk mendekat.

"Dei kemarilah, coba kau lihat aura Natsu-san"

Mendengar perintah ayahnya, Deidara segera maju dan mulai menilai aura milik Natsu. Semua orang yang disana tak ada yang meragukan kemampuan Deidara. Karena bisa dibilang Deidara adalah Namikaze termuda yang mendapatkan kekuatannya. Deidara mendapatkan kekuatannya sejak umur 1 tahun. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan Namikaze yang rata-rata mendapatkan kekuatannya pada umur 4 tahun.

"Aura Natsu-san berwarna hitam pekat, nilainya minus. Sudah bukan lagi nol. Ia memiliki dendam pada salah satu Namikaze atau mungkin mengincar Namikaze untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Aku membenci neesan ini" selesai dengan penjelasannya Deidara segera kembali menuju dekat dengan Karin.

Mendengar penjelasan Deidara, Jiraiya memilih untuk percaya. Ia akan membicarakan ini pada tetua nanti. Ia akan segera membatalkan pertunangan. Tak peduli apa kata orang, yang pasti ketika keturunan Namikaze utama mengatakan tidak maka itu adalah mutlak. Menunduk mengucapkan terimakasih Jiraiya menarik tangan Natsu menjauh.

Mereka dapat melihat Natsu memberontak marah. Ia terus berteriak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kepada Deidara dan Naruto. Mata yang sebelumnya mencoba memancarkan kelembutan kini berubah sepenuhnya menjadi sepasang mata sang iblis. Jiraiya bahkan kesusahan membawa tunangannya tersebut menjauh.

"Jangan biarkan wanita itu mendekati Namikaze, dia benar-benar wanita busuk! Aku tidak ingin mendengar salah satu Namikaze berurusan lagi dengannya!" perkataan mutlak Minato membuat semua orang yang berada disana mengangguk menegerti.

Seluruh tamu yang hadir kini menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap datar kepergian kedua pasangan tadi. Tangan kecilnya terkepal erat. Dan setelahnya ia alihkan pandangannya menatap Minato yang kini sedang termenung terdiam.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto terus diminta pendapat ketika keluarga Namikaze akan mengadakan pertunangan. Pada keluarga Namikaze banyak yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat maupun meramal masa depan. Tetapi seperti menjadi sebuah tradisi, mereka yang bukan dari garis utama tak berhak menentukan keputusan. Hanya seorang yang dari garis keturunan utama yang dapat menentukan nasib mereka.

Terdengar tidak adil, tetapi setiap keputusan akan selalu memiliki pertimbangan. Kepala clan selalu akan meminta pendapat dari keluarganya. Tak peduli dari keturunan utama atau bukan. Mereka tetap memiliki hak untuk berpendapat.

Dan ini sudah 10 tahun sejak Naruto mendapatkan kekuatannya. Saat ini Naruto akan masuk SMA musim semi ini. Ia telah diterima di Konoha High School, sekolah yang sama dengan Karin. Sebenaranya Naruto memilih untuk mendaftar di salah satu sekolah di Kyoto, tetapi sang kepala keluarga tidak mengizinkan. Alhasil ia harus bersekolah di KHS.

Karena hal ini Naruto sangat membenci Karin. Tidak bukan karena ini saja, sejak dulu ia telah membenci Karin. Sejak ia mulai mengerti situasi disekitarnya kebencian it uterus tumbuh. Karena Karin, Naruto yang harus menanggung semua ini. Karena Karin, ia harus menderita. Itulah yang selalu berada di dalam pikiran Naruto.

Sejak tadi Naruto duduk terdiam bersama Kyuubi di halaman belakang. Ia mengelus kepala Kyuubi seperti biasanya, tetapi matanya menatap penuh dendam kepada Karin yang sedang berkebun.

"Mawar itu indah, tapi mereka berduri. Mereka selalu melukai orang-orang disekitarnya" Naruto mulai bermonolog.

"Nee, bunganya sudah mekar" Naruto menatap Kyuubi sebal "Tapi kenapa belum dipetik juga?" seakan mengerti rubah tersebut hanya menunduk dan memainkan ekornya lemas.

.

.

.

Karin tidak pernah mengerti dengan sepupunya tersebut. Ia merasa tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi mengapa ia dibenci? Ia hanya kebetulan dititipkan di kediaman ini. apa mungkin karena kehadirannya, sepupunya tersebut merasa terganggu? Pikiran tersebut terus menghantuinya.

Dan lagi, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu bermimpi aneh. Ia merasa mimpi itu indah tetapi menyakitkan di waktu yang sama. Sayangnya ia tak mengingat sedikitpun tentang mimpi tersebut. Mimpi tersebut juga memenuhi pikirannya selain perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya.

Memilih tak terlalu memikirkannya Karin berjalan kebelakang untuk berkebun. Ia memang sangat suka berkebun. Melihat bunga-bunga yang ia rawat mekar dengan indah adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Ia juga dapat merasakan pundaknya perlahan akan ringan seakan semua beban menghilang begitu saja.

"Ah Naru-chan, kau ada disini?" Karin sedikit terkejut melihat sepupunya duduk santai dihalaman belakang. Sepertinya halaman belakang adalah tempat favorite Naruto.

Tak mendengar jawaban apapun Karin mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. Ia sudah kebal denga perlakuan Naruto. Walaupun ia tak menampik hal tersebut sangat tidak nyaman. Ia dan Naruto tinggal dalam satu atap membuat hal tersebut bertambah tidak nyaman.

Sambil berkebun, Karin mencoba menghidupkan suasana. Karin bukanlah seorang yang dapat diam saja mengetahui ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ia tidak suka keheningan.

"Aku dengar dari paman kalau kau akan masuk di KHS?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Itu berarti aku akan mennjadi senpai mu" kembali tidak ada jawaban.

"Walaupun aku menjadi senpai mu, aku berharap kau tak memanggilku Karin-senpai"

"Kau bisa tetap memanggilku oneesan" Karin berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya perih.

Ia sudah tak memiliki topik apapun. Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Sungguh Karin menyesal memilih berkebun. Jika tahu keadaan akan seperti ini, mungkin ia akan meminta Deidara untuk menemaninya keluar. Atau mengajak Kurama bermain playstation dikamarnya.

"Mawar itu indah, tapi mereka berduri. Mereka selalu melukai orang-orang disekitarnya" Karin berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar gumaman Naruto. Ia ingin menyanggah pendapat Naruto ketika ia kembali mendengar gumaman Naruto selanjutnya.

"Nee, bunganya sudah mekar, tapi kenapa belum dipetik juga?" Karin benar-benar tak mengerti. Bunganya mekar? Bunga apa? Apa Naruto ingin dipetikkan bunga? Tetapi bunga miliknya belum ada yang mekar. Jangankan mekar, kuncup bunga saja mereka belum memilikinya. Ketika Karin menoleh Naruto telah pergi meninggalkannya. Menghela napas lelah, ia melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam di kediaman Namikaze terlihat hangat. Beberapa kali sang kepala keluarga bertanya tentang kegiatan anak-anaknya seharian ini. sesekali mereka tertawa ketika mereka menganggap hal tersebut lucu.

"Otousama, Naru ingin bicara" sang anak bungsu mencoba meminta perhatian sang kepala keluarga.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Minato menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Naru…."

"Tidak boleh itu adalah jawaban kakakmu Naru-chan! Sampai kau resmi memiliki suami maka rumahmu adalah disini! Tempat kau bernaung adalah di sini! Niisama tidak mengijinkannya!" Kurama memotong ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Melihat hal ini Kushina menghela napas lelah. Selalu seperti ini setiap malam. "Naru-chan benar apa kata Kurama, kami tidak akan mengijinkanmu keluar dari rumah ini" Kushina mencoba member pengertian pada putri bungsunya tersebut.

"Seharusnya kalian mempermudah jalanku bukan malah menghalangiku" Naruto membalas dingin.

"Naru-chan kami tidak akan menghalangimu keluar dari rumah ini" mendengar perkataan Minato, Kurama melotot tak percaya.

"Otousama…"

"Tetapi hanya dengan satu kondisi"

"Kondisi?" Deidara menatap Minato penasaran.

"Kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini tapi tidak sendiri"

"Kalau begitu Naru-chan bagaimana kalau…"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu Karin neesama!" Naruto menatap tajam Karin.

"Tidak Karin" Minato menatap lembut Karin, "Ketika tousama mengatakan tidak sendiri bukan berarti kau bisa membantu sepupu mu ini keluar"

Deidara menatap bingung Minato. Namun senyum Minato seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Deidara tersenyum lebar yang dibalas senyum tak kalah lebarnya oleh Minato.

"Aku selesai" Naruto meninggalkan ruang makan dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Semua yang ada disana menatap Naruto sedih. Bukan hanya sekali Naruto ingin keluar dari kediaman Namikaze. Bahkan ketika dia baru memasuki junior high school, permintaan tersebut telah diutarakan.

.

.

.

Kurama mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto pelan. Ia berharap adik kesayangannya tersebut masih terjaga. Berkali-kali ia ketuk, berkali-kali ia panggil Kurama mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ia pegang kenop pintu kamar Naruto dengan keras. Tanpa Kurama sadari kenop tersebut telah rusak akibat besarnya kekuatan genggaman Kurama.

"Naru-chan buka pintunya sekarang juga atau kau akan melihat pintu ini rusak seperti bulan lalu" Kurama berteriak emos, pada dasarnya lembut hampir tak pernah ada didalam kamusnya.

"Naru-chan…." Kurama mulai menggedor pintu kamar Naruto kasar "Niichan tahu kau belum tidur sama sekali"

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Kurama memundurkan langkahnya. Dapat ia lihat Naruto yang telah menggunakan piyama tidurnya imut. Sayangnya mata yang menatap Kurama dingin membuat Kurama benar-benar merinding. Walaupun sudah lama mata itu menyorot dingin kepadanya, ia tak akan pernah terbiasa.

"Ku-niisama kau sangat berisik! Kau mengganggu tidurku" Kurama yang sejak tadi telah emosi kini tak dapat mengataka apapun. Terdiam bisu melihat adiknya memberikan tatapan yang sangat menusuk kepadanya.

"Niichan hanya…."

"Apapun yang mau niisama bicarakan, mungkin bisa kita bahas lain waktu"

"Kalau begitu satu saja yang ingin niichan tanyakan" Kurama mencoba melembutkan suaranya.

"Tidak! Ini sudah malam Naru lelah" Kurama terdiam, kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Oyasumi" Naruto menutup pintunya keras. Hal ini membuat Kurama terkejut. Walaupun sebenarnya ini bukanlah yang pertama kali. Tetap saja dadanya terasa nyeri. Ingin Kurama menangis, tetapi entah mengapa air matanya menolak untuk keluar. Dengan langkah lunglai, Kurama menjauhi kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Oyasumi"

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Naruto tak langsung menuju kasurnya. Ia berbohong saat berkata bahwa ia mengantuk. Ini bahkan terlalu dini untuk terlelap. Naruto bersandar pada daun pintu. Ia menggenggam dadanya, tidak terasa apapun. Matanya menatap kosong pada foto keluarga yang terpasang apik di atas meja belajarnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi tidak bisa. Bukan karena air matanya telah kering atau ia tak memiliki hati. Tetapi ini adalah ulah dari rubah itu. Ia tak bisa merasakan hatinya. Kosong tak ada apapun.

Kedua tangan Naruto bergetar. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju jendela. Ia menatap bintang yang berkilau indah di langit. Pelan tangannya terangkat seakan ingin menggapai salah satu benda berkilau tersebut.

"Ne Kyuu, masih lama kah?"

Hanya desau angin yang terdengar. Suasana malam yang sepi di kediaman Namikaze.

"Kyuu, aku ingin merasakannya lagi"

 **TBC**

Mohon maaf aku udah janji untuk membuat beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Ternyata kesibukan kuliah benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggal. Chapter ini aku buat ditengah-tengah kesibukanku. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dari bulan ini sampai seterusnya mungkin aku akan jarang update, mohon dimaklumi ya. Kritik dan Saran tetap aku tunggu. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap keluarga untuk sarapan bersama, tak terkecuali di kediaman Namikaze. Suasana yang begitu hangat jelas terlihat. Kushina menyiapkan sarapan keluarganya dibantu beberapa pelayan. Kurama telah duduk manis dengan sebuah buku terbuka ditangannya. Seakan tak ingin kalah Minato juga membuka koran paginya.

"Ne Karin-chan, aku dengar kau sudah mendapat pacar" Deidara membuka pembicaraan.

"Karin kau memiliki kekasih?" Karin yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya tertunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah layaknya buah tomat.

"Heeee aku penasaran siapa yang mau-maunya menjadikan Karin kekasih" Kurama berucap jahil, tak lupa seringainya ia keluarkan untuk menambah kekesalan sepupunya tersebut.

"Kurama, tidak sopan kau bicara seperti itu" Kushina yang baru saja muncul dari dapur memperingatkan Kurama.

"Kaasama tidak tahu saja kisah cintanya yang tragis" Kurama melirik Karin yang mulai melipat tangannya dan menatap Kurama ganas.

"Ku, kau tidak boleh seperti itu" Minato mencoba menghentikan tingkah jahil anak tertuanya tersebut. Sedang Kurama hanya terkekeh geli. Karin? Jangan ditanyakan lagi, ia sudah melayangkan deathglare paling mematikan untuk Kurama.

"Aniki, jangan kau ingatkan kisah cinta Karin-chan!" Deidara mentap sebal pada kakaknya.

"Hehehehe karena itu membuat kau trauma bukan" Kurama memainkan alisnya berbalik menggoda Deidara.

"Memang kenapa?" Minato sedikit tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Karena mereka ingin membuat ikatan dengan Dei-niisama" Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba membuat terkejut semua yang berada disana.

"Hahahahaha tousama harus melihat wajah mereka ketika mereka tahu Deidara bukan perempuan" Kurama tertawa keras.

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengangkat topik ini. menyebalkan!" Deidara merajuk.

Melihat hal itu Kushina tertawa pelan. Kushina yang selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya masih berdiri memperhatikan setiap interaksi yang terjadi. Pelan ia satukan kedua tangan didadanya. Berdoa semoga suasana hangat ini dapat terus berlangsung di keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah terasa hening. Deidara yang menyetir mobil tidak ingin membuka pembicaraan. Sedang Karin yang tak terbiasa hening tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai. Selain itu tatapan Naruto kepadanya semakin tajam saja. Ini membuatnya tak dapat duduk tenang.

"Karin-neesama" Karin terlonjak kaget

"Jari" tunjuk Naruto

"Hmm jari?" Karin yang tak mengerti perkataan Naruto melihat jari-jarinya dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang aneh menurutnya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya" Deidara sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar dan ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tetapi ia tidak berani memotong.

"Menemukan? Menemukan apa Naru-chan?" Karin bahkan memutar badannya menghadap Naruto yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Benang merahmu sudah terikat!"

Muka Karin memerah malu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menatap kedepan kembali. Perkataan Naruto jelas membuat dia bahagia. Ia berharap kekasihnya sekarang adalah benang merahnya, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.

Deidara tersenyum melihat interaksi itu. Ia tak menyangka Naruto mau membuka pembicaraan, terlebih kepada Karin. Seluruh keluarga Namikaze tahu bagaimana dinginnya Naruto terhadap Karin. Karin sendiri tak pernah tahu apa salahnya. Dengan hal ini, ia berharap Naruto sedikit demi sedikit dapat kembali seperti dahulu lagi. Seperti sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu.

"Kalau tidak salah kekasihmu itu adalah seorang Uchiha bukan?" Deidara mencoba bergabung dengan pembicaraan.

"Hooo Uchiha kah?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar nama tersebut

"Maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Tentu saja bukan, namanya Suigetsu. Dia adalah sahabat Sasuke" Karin jelas bahagia ketika menceritakan tentang kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hmmm" Deidara hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Bukankah Sasuke-kun satu kelas denganmu Dei-chan?"

"Yah aku tahu, tapi kami tak pernah dekat" Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya santai.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Konoha High School sudah didepan mata. Gerbang tinggi yang menjulang menghalangi sinar matahari yang hangat. Disisi kedua jalan berjejer pohon sakura yang sedang memekarkan bunganya. Karin tersenyum lalu meminta diturunkan didepan gerbang saja. Dapat Naruto lihat seorang lelaki berwajah tampan menunggu Karin didepan gerbang.

Naruto melirik tak peduli. Ia bahkan tak lagi menoleh untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah kekasih Karin tersebut. Tak penting menurutnya.

.

.

.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai hampir 2 jam yang lalu. Tetapi wali kelas Naruto belum juga menampakkan hidungnya. Naruto yang memang pendiam, memilih membaca novel kesayangannya yang sengaja ia bawa. Tak ia hiraukan hiruk pikuk teman sekelasnya yang saling mengenalkan diri.

Terlalu asyik dengan novelnya, Naruto tak menyadari bahwa wali kelasnya kini sudah memulai untuk mengabsen keseluruhan anak muridnya. Ia terlalu tenggelam, hingga dengan tiba-tiba novelnya diambil paksa oleh seseorang.

"Namikaze-san, novel ini saya sita. Kau bisa mengambilnya nanti diruang saya" Naruto hanya menatap datar sang guru.

Guru tersebut kembali kedepan sambil melanjutkan mengabsen keseluruhan kelas. Naruto menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan tajam beberapa siswi. Ia menatap keluar jendela yang menampakkan bunga-bunga Sakura.

"Namikaze Naruto, bisakah kau memperhatikan orang yang sedang didepan" mau tidak mau Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Kali ini aku maafkan, tetapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya Namikaze-san"

"Hai sensei, maafkan saya" Naruto tetap menunduk seolah mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Walaupun kau adalah anak bungsu Minato-sensei kau tak bisa seenaknya disini, kau mengerti Naruto"

"Hai sensei" setelah itu Naruto kembali duduk. Ia menatap guru wali kelasnya yang sedang berbicara entah apa.

 _"_ _Lihat, hanya karena dia seorang Namikaze dia bisa seenaknya sendiri"_

Naruto tak memperdulikan ocehan tersebut.

 _"_ _Betapa sombongnya wanita itu! Deidara senpai masih lebih baik dari dia!"_

Naruto mulai menulikan kedua telinganya.

 _"_ _Kenapa dia bisa menjadi Seorang Namikaze! Yang benar saja, keluarga Namikaze terlalu terhormat menerima dia sebagai bagian dari mereka!"_

Kedua tangan Naruto mulai mengepal erat.

 _"_ _Kau tahu, dia pernah membuat pamannya memutuskan pertunangannya"_

 _"_ _Eh benarkah, jahat sekali"_

Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Semua siswi yang melihat senyum tersebut bertambah kesal. Mereka secara terang-terangan menatap Naruto tak suka.

.

.

.

Istirahat makan siang, Naruto berencana hanya membeli sepotong roti dan sekotak susu coklat kesukaanya lalu mencari tempat yang nyaman. Ketika kakinya mulai melangkah menjauhi kursinya seorang anak perempuan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahunya keras. Hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit oleng.

"Lihat ini betapa beruntungnya kelas kita, kita memiliki seorang Namikaze" sayangnya ucapan tersebut dibarengi dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan. Beberapa siswa dan siswi tanpa malu-malu mulai tertawa.

Menatap datar siswi tersebut, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia mencoba tak peduli, hal ini sudah biasa baginya. Entah mengapa walau ia seorang Namikaze, orang-orang tak menyukai dirinya layaknya Namikaze yang lainnya.

Bukan Naruto ingin diperlakukan spesial, tapi Naruto hanya tak tahan dengan segala bullyan yang selalu ia terima. Untuk hal ini ia merasa berterimakasih kepada roh rubah itu. Kalau bukan karena Kyuubi mungkin ia akan merasakan sakit yang sangat.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat Karin berjalan kearahnya bersama Deidara. Ditangannya terdapat bekal yang tadi sempat Kushina buat.

Mendecih pelan, ia balikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi keduanya. Langkah kakinya berjalan entah membawanya kemana. Hingga tanpa ia sadari Naruto berada didepan Perpustakaan. Memilih untuk masuk, Naruto mulai mencari spot yang nyaman untuk membaca.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kursi didekat jendela yang terbuka. Dari jendela tersebut ia dapat melihat halaman luas Konoha High School. Memilih untuk meminjam sebuah novel terjemahan, Naruto mulai membaca di spot yang akan ia klaim sebagai tempat nyamannya.

.

.

.

Malam ini Naruto memilih melewatkan jam makan malamnya. Ia memilih duduk di balkon kamarnya ditemani coklat hangat dan sebuah buku. Bosan dengan isi bacaan bukunya, ia arahkan pandangannya pada langit malam.

Seekor rubah berjalan pelan lalu melompat untuk dapat duduk nyaman di pangkuan Naruto. Rubah tersebut mengaing pelan mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto. Walau tak menatap sang rubah tangan Naruto mengelus pelan kepala sang rubah.

"Kyuu apakah ini masih lama?" Suara Naruto terdengar pelan.

 _"_ _Kau sangat tahu hal itu gaki"_ sang rubah mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto.

"Bisakah aku mengatakan kalau aku sudah merasa ini lebih dari cukup?" Naruto berbicara terus sambil melihat jutaan bintang yang tersebar di langit malam.

 _"_ _Ini masih belum"_ Naruto mulai memperhatikan rubah yang ia elus tersebut _"Aku mohon bersabarlah sedikit lagi"_

 **TBC**

Hampir satu bulan aku tidak update, semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan. Aku minta maaf selain waktu yang kurang, ternyata sang ilham tidak mau mampir. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Deidara dan Naruto berangkat terlalu pagi. Mereka memilih meninggalkan Karin sendiri karena menurut mereka Karin terlalu lama berada di kamarnya. Sedang menurut Kurama, Karin memang sengaja karena ingin berangkat bersama dengan sang kekasih tercinta.

"Naru siang ini kita akan maka siang bersama-sama kaasama sudah membawakan kita bento yang cukup untuk kita bertiga" Deidara berpesan pada Naruto yang kini akan melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Aku akan di perpustakaan siang ini seperti biasanya, Dei-nii tak perlu repot-repot" Naruto hanya menjawab dingin.

"Aku tak peduli, siang ini aku akan menjemputmu anak nakal" Deidara mengacak tatanan rambut Naruto lalu menlangkah pergi sambil terkikik pelan.

Naruto hanya terdiam sebentar lalu merapikan rambutnya kembali. Setelah dirasanya rapi ia langkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kelasnya. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya sepanjang koridor. Ia tak begitu memperdulikannya, sejak dulu seluruh Namikaze memang memiliki aura yang memikat orang lain.

Di kelas Naruto hanya dapat duduk diam membaca. Tak banyak yang mau berteman dengannya. Hanya satu dua siswa yang ia rasa cocok menjadi temannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa banyak siswa yang membencinya. Naruto tak ingat pernah menjadikan musuh diantara mereka. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka baru mengenal Naruto saat di High School.

"Hei Naru, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggrismu?"

"Hn, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri Kiba. Bukunya berada tepat didepan matamu" siswa yang ia panggil Kiba hanya dapat tersenyum konyol lalu segera mengambil buku tugas milik Naruto.

Naruto kembali menekuni novel yang ia baca setelah Kiba kembali ke bangkunya. Merasa bosan dengan novel yang ia pegang, ia lemparkan pandangannya pada jendela kelas yang kini menampakkan langit biru berawan. Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunannya.

 _"_ _Naru"_ Naruto sempat terkejut namun dapat ia tutupi dengan sempurna.

"Ada apa Kyuu?"

 _"_ _Apa yang ku ambil, ku kembalikan hari ini"_ Naruto menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Baru satu bulan yang lalu ia bertanya pada sang rubah. Kini sang rubah mengabulkan permintaanya, tak dapat dipercaya.

"Tentu saja silahkan, semakin cepat semakin baik" Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan novel miliknya sebagai kamuflase. Hal ini dilakukan agar tidak ada yang tahu ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan sang dewa rubah.

 _"_ _Tetapi"_

"Tetapi?" terdapat jeda yang cukup panjang disini.

 _"_ _Aku akan mengembalikannya perlahan Naru, kau tak keberatan bukan?"_

"Keberatanpun tak akan mengubah apapun bukan?" Naruto hanya berbisik pelan, membiarkan angin membawa bisikan itu kepada sang dewa rubah.

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau akan menjawab itu gaki"_

"Hn" Naruto hanya menggumam sebagai balasannya.

 _"_ _Terimakasih Naru"_

Setelah itu hening. Suara sang rubah menghilang bersamaan dengan masuknya sang wali kelas yang akan mengabsen kehadiran siswa hari ini. Naruto memikirkan maksud dari sang rubah. Sejujurnya ia tak begitu mengerti, tapi ia akan bersabar. Semua pasti akan terjawab nanti.

.

.

.

Siang ini, Deidara benar-benar menjemput Naruto di kelas. Tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung menyeret Naruto. Tak peduli suara protes Naruto, Deidara tak ingin acara makan siang bersama mereka kembali gagal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia membawa Naruto menuju taman sekolah. Disana sudah ada Karin dan pacarnya Suigetsu.

"Ah, Dei-chan…. Kau berhasil?" Karin melambai ceria pada Deidara yang berjalan mendekat dengan Naruto di genggamannya.

"Tentu saja Karin, aku tak akan membiarkan anak nakal ini melewatkan makan siangnya lagi" Deidara menjawab ceria tak memperdulikan teriakan protes Naruto.

"Naru-chan, perkenalkan ini Suigetsu pacarku" Karin dengan bangga memperkenalkan kekasih hatinya pada Naruto.

Mendengus kesal, Naruto melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain. Menandakan ia sedang kesal dan dalam mood yang buruk. Menanggapi perlakuan sepupunya tersebut, Karin hanya dapat tersenyum lemah. Tetapi dengan cekatan ia mencoba merubah keadaan disana. Ia dengan tetap tersenyum lebar membuka kotak bekal mereka.

"Naru-chan, ini bento dari obaasama. Ia berharap kau mau memakannya" Karin memberikan kotak bekal tersebut ke tangan Naruto.

Setelahnya ia kembali duduk disamping suigetsu yang mulai membuka kotak bekalnya. Dan dunia kembali menjadi milik mereka berdua. Naruto yang sebelumnya hanya menatap datar kotak bekal tersebut mulai membukanya.

Terdapat roti sandwich dengan isian yang menggiurkan. Sandwich tersebut memang terlihat lezat, tetapi Naruto tak memiliki nafsu untuk memakannya. Hanya karena menghargai sandwich buatan Kushina ia memakan sandwich ini.

Mata Naruto memang tak dapat diam pada satu tempat saja. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Deidara sedang makan sandwich yang sama dengannya tetapi buku terlihat terbuka dipangkuannya. Ia memperhatikan pasangan yang sedang mabuk asmara disana, namun terdapat keanehan.

Naruto memperhatikan lebih jauh. Tepatnya pada jari kelingking milik Karin. Disana terlihat sebuah benang merah yang sangat indah sayangnya masih belum terikat dengan benar. Yang menjadi permasalahan bukanlah hal itu. Tetapi kemana benang merah itu terikat.

Naruto mencoba melirik jari kelingking milik Suigetsu, tetapi ia tak menemukan benang merah yang menghubungkan jari kelingking Suigetsu dengan Karin. Dan ini artinya, bukan kepada Suigetsulah hati Karin harus berlabuh.

Tetapi pada siapa?

.

.

.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto ditarik pergi oleh Deidara hanya dapat memandang mereka pergi begitu saja. Saat ini ia sedang makan siang dengan sahabat masa kecilnya Shikamaru si pemalas. Ia sedang menyumpitkan nasi ketika ia mendengar perkataan-perkataan jelek teman sekelasnya tentang Naruto.

"Hei aku dengar si Namikaze bungsu itu dapat melihat benang merah. Apa kalian percaya itu?" seorang siswi berambut pirang mulai bergosip dengan teman-temannya.

"Benang merah? huh yang benar saja!" temannya yang duduk disebelah si pirang mengibaskan tangannya seolah menegaskan bahwa ia tak percaya.

"Kau benar! Itu mungkin hanya akal-akalan si Naruto saja agar tidak ditendang dari keluarga Namikaze" seorang siswi lain mulai ikut menimpali.

"Dasar licik! Bagaimana bisa Namikaze-sama tak mengetahui kebusukan anaknya sendiri?" seorang siswi berambut coklat kini menimpali sinis perkataan teman-temannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Rei-chan, mungkin Namikaze-sama hanya kasihan saja. Mau bagaimanapun dia masih anak bungsunya bukan"

"Jika aku yang menjadi Namikaze-sama, aku akan mengusir anak tidak tahu diri itu! Menggelikan sekali"

Begitu terus, mereka terus membicarakan Naruto. Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto. Tetapi ia tak ingin menghakimi Naruto. Ia percaya Naruto memiliki kemampuan tersebut.

Memang Kiba belum pernah melihat secara langsung kemampuan Naruto. Tetapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto benar-benar memiliki kemampuan istimewa itu, dan selama ini instingnya hampir selalu benar. Maka ia memilih percaya.

"Tak usah kau dengar perkataan mereka Kiba" Kiba menoleh hanya untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru yang menguap lebar.

"Mereka hanya iri saja karena mereka tak seberuntung Namikaze-san"

"Umm kau benar Shika" Kiba memilih tak meneruskan untuk mendengar pembicaraan itu lagi. Kiba kembali menikmati bekal makan siangnya, walau akhirnya ia merasa terganggu dengan semua pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

Karin tahu ada hal aneh sejak ia mengenalkan Naruto pada Suigetsu. Beberapa kali kekasihnya tersebut menanyakan perihal Naruto. Awalnya ia tak menaruh curiga sama sekali. Ia berpikir mungkin karena ia baru mengenalkan Naruto sebagai sepupunya.

Tetapi hatinya tetap tak tenang. Kadar intensitas Suigetsu menanyakan semua hal tentang Naruto semakin meningkat. Harus ia akui, ia sangat cemburu. Tetapi ia tak ingin memperlihatkannya. Ia juga tak mau membenci sepupunya tersebut hanya karena hal seperti ini.

Saat ini ia sedang berada didalam kamar Kurama memainkan game konsol milik Kurama. Sedang pemilik kamar sedang berbaring dengan komik di tangannya. Ia tak memperdulikan suara-suara game yang terdengar.

"Nee Kurama-nii, ayo kita duel" Karin mencba kembali merayu Kurama. Sejak tadi Kurama menolak untuk bermain bersamanya.

"Tingkatkan dulu kemampuanmu, aku tak ingin melawan orang lemah"s

"Menyebalkan" Karin kembali memajukan bibirnya, ia paling anti diremehkan terutama oleh si rubah jelek Kurama.

Karin kembali memainkan gamenya, ia mulai tak memperdulikan keberadaan Kurama. Ia sangat kesal saat ini. Mulai bosan dengan game yang ia mainkan, ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Temani aku pergi, aku sangat bosan. Kau harus siap dalam waktu 30 menit dari sekarang"

Kurama hanya dapat melirik Karin, tak berani menatap langsung. Seorang Uzumaki yang sedang marah lebih baik jangan didekati. Kurama berpengalaman akan hal ini, karena ia memiliki ibu seorang Uzumaki.

Merasa diperhatikan Karin menoleh kearah Kurama. Sedang Kurama langsung kembali berpura-pura fokus pada komik yang ia baca. Keringat dingin tanpa Kurama sadari menetes pelan di dahinya.

Ketika suara pintu tertutup terdengar, Kurama menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Mengelus dada pelan, ia menggumamkan kata selamat berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Deidara sedang fokus mengerjakan tugasnya ketika suara dering ponselnya membuyarkan semua konsentrasinya. Mengernyit heran melihat nama yang tertera, tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk menekan tombol answer.

 _"_ _Temani aku pergi, aku sangat bosan. Kau harus siap dalam waktu 30 menit dari sekarang"_

"Haa, Karin-chan apa mak…" dan suara telpon terputus masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya.

Memilih menyelamatkan nyawanya yang entah kenapa seakan terancam. Deidara segera bersiap-siap dalam waktu 20 menit. Antisipasi dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk.

Deidara sedang sibuk merapikan rambutnya ketika kamarnya diketuk pelan. Berkaca sebentar untuk memastikan tampilannya, Deidara membukakan pintu kamarnya. Disana berdiri Naruto dengan tas selempang ditangannya.

"Dei-nii aku ingin pergi membeli buku, tetapi tidak diperbolehkan keluar jika tidak bersamamu" Naruto menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Tentu Naru-chan, Dei-nii akan mengantarmu" Deidara mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu didepan"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Deidara, Naruto pergi begitu saja. Deidara hanya tersenyum samar. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat keluarganya senang. Aura Naruto kini perlahan kembali. Ya, Deidara dapat melihat aura Naruto perlahan kembali seperti dahulu walau hanya setitik. Entah sang empunya menyadari hal tersebut atau tidak.

"Ah Karin harus tahu kalau Naru-chan juga akan ikut" Deidara kembali memasuki kamar untuk memberi Karin pesan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, mengapa Karin nee ada di sini?" Naruto bersedekap menatap tajam Karin di jok belakang. Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Ia lupa mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa yang mengajaknya keluar pertama kali adalah Karin.

"Aku yang mengajak Dei-chan keluar Naru-chan" Karin memberikan senyuman sambil melihat Naruto dari kaca spion atas mobil.

"Apa maksudmu Karin nee?"

"Tidak masalah bukan, Naru-chan? Lagipula memang Karin yang mengajakku terlebih dahulu"

"Terserah" Naruto membuang mukanya kearah jendela. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan jalanan yang saat ini terlihat ramai.

Deidara kembali fokus pada kemudi, tetapi sesekali ia melirik pada Karin. Karin memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Terlihat ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang. Mukanya terlihat keruh. Ini adalah pertanda buruk bagi Deidara. Karena nanti ia tidak mungkin akan menemani Naruto, karena Naruto jelas sedang marah kepadanya.

Deidara yang sedang menyetir hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati semoga kali ini ia selamat dari amukan keturunan Uzumaki tersebut. Walau sepertinya doanya tidak akan terkabul dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat fokus pada rak berisi buku-buku. Ditangannya dua buah buku telah ia dapat. Beberapa kali terlihat ia membolak balik sebuah buku untu menilai apakah buku tersebut sesuai atau tidak. Berkali-kali ia mendesah kecewa ketika tidak ada buku yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Jika begini terus, aku memang harus mengunjungi perpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas ini" Naruto terus menggerutu ketika buku yang kesekian terpaksa ia kembalikan lagi karena tidak sesuai.

Terlalu asyik melihat-lihat buku membuat Naruto tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Seorang pria tampan berambut raven. Matanya gelap segelap malam tak berbintang. Tatapannya tajam bak elang yang mencari mangsa.

"Maafkan aku" Naruto segera membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut sendiri.

"Hn" Naruto samar-samar mendengar gumaman dari pria tersebut.

Tak terlalu memusingkan hal yang tak perlu, ia kembali menekuni rak-rak buku untuk mencari apa yang dibutuhkannya. Hanya saja satu yang mengganggu, detak jantungnya berdetak kencang sejak tadi. Ia merasa suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja memanas.

Naruto memegang dadanya pelan. Ia lirik kembali tempat ia menabrak pria misterius itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia jatuh pada lamunannya. Perasaan ini asing bagi Naruto. Ia tak mengerti pada keadaan tubuhnya saat ini.

Dan naruto merasakan hal yang aneh pada jari kelingking kanannya. Serasa seperti ada yang merambat mencoba mengikat. Tetapi ketika ia mencoba melihat, tak ada apapu. Kosong. Seakan semua itu adalah ilusi Naruto saja.

"Aneh"

 **TBC**

Mohon maaf reader-tachi, sebenernya chapter ini sudah dipublish kemaren. Tapi ternyata chapter ini sedikit error jadi aku putusin untuk dihapus dulu dan aku perbaiki. Maaf atas ketidaknyamannya. Aku usahakan chapter-chapter selanjutnya hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. So kritik dan saran tetap ditunggu. Terimakasih sudah mau review, melihat review kalian membuat aku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Deidara dan Karin sedang bermain di game center. Mereka bermain sambil melepas kepenatan mereka. Saking serunya Karin sampai berteriak kegirangan ketika ia mengalahkan Deidara dalam permainan balap mobil.

"Kau payah Dei-chan" ujar Karin tertawa keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Deidara.

"Ck kau hanya sedang beruntung saja Karin" Deidara menepis kesal tangan Karin.

"Akui saja kalau kau memang payah Dei-chan" Karin berdiri didepan Deidara sambil berkacak pinggang. Hal ini membuat Deidara memerah mukanya karena malu.

Karin terus tertawa melihat ekspresi Deidara yang menurutnya lucu. Deidara hanya dapat merutuki dirinya dalam hati yang dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Karin. Hingga sebuah aura hitam pekat mengagetkan Deidara.

"Karin, kita pergi dari sini" Deidara tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik Karin menjauhi game center.

Karin terlihat kesusahan menyamai langkah Deidara yang lebar. Ia tak banyak bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia sudah mendapat jawabannya dari raut muka Deidara. Saat ini muka Deidara terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dan ini menandakan bahwa terdapat aura yang tak menyenangkan disekitar mereka tadi.  
Menoleh kesana kemari, Deidara segera berlari ketika netra matanya melihat adik kecilnya baru saja keluar dari toko buku. Setelahnya ia menarik Naruto tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan mall. Sayangnya tanpa mereka sadari sosok tinggi telah memperhatika mereka. Ia terlihat berbicara entah pada siapa sebelum melangkah pergi.  
.

.

.

Minato sedang bermesraan bersama Kushina diruang tamu ketika Kenzo datang terburu-buru. Ia terengah-engah seakan baru saja berlari puluhan kilometer. Mukanya pucat seakan darah enggan berada disana. Tangannya gemetar memegang lututnya.

"Minato-kun, aku... aku melihat hal buruk" Kenzo berucap dengan susah payah.

"Ada apa Kenzo, kau duduklah dulu tenangkan dirimu" Minato berdiri membantu Kenzo untuk duduk.

"Aku akan mengambilkan Kenzo-san minum anata" Kushina langsung berinisiatif berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan air untuk Kenzo.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam hening. Minato dan Kushina mencoba bersabar menunggu Kenzo yang mencoba menenangkan diri. Ketika Kenzo akan membuka suara, dobrakan pintu depan mengalihkan seluruh perhatian mereka yang berada diruang tamu.

Di pintu berdiri seorang pria berambut putih yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Begitu ia melihat Minato, ia langsung berlari dan mendudukkan diri dihadapan Minato. Jiraiya mengatur terlebih dahulu nafasnya sebelum memulai berbicara.

"Minato dengar, aku ingin kau mendengarkan ini dengan tenang begitu juga dengan kau Kushina" Minato dan Kushina hanya dapat mengernyit heran.

"Jiraiya-san bisakah hal itu kau tunda terlebih dahulu, aku memiliki sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk kusampaikan pada mereka" Kenzo merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Jiraiya, padahal ia sedang membawa berita yang sangat penting sekali.

"Kau pikir aku kesini hanya bermain-main!" entah kenapa Jiraiya mudah tersulut emosinya saat ini.

"Bukankah kau selalu bermain-main dengan novel mesummu itu petapa genit!" Kenzo juga ikut tersulut emosinya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan novel yang aku kerjakan! Ini adalah hal yang sangat penting! Dan Minato harus segera mengetahuinya! Kau tahu tidak!" Jiraiya mulai berteriak-teriak di muka Kenzo.

"Dan aku juga harus memberitahukan hal genting ini JIRAIYA!" Kenzo juga tak ingin kalah, ia juga turut berteriak dimuka Jiraiya.

Mendengar keributan dari ruang tamu, Kurama segera berlari untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya ia merasa terganggu karena suara teriakan dari ruang tamu membuatnya bangun dari tidur siangnya. Awalnya ia merasa marah tidur siangnya terganggu. Tetapi ketika mendengar suara teriakan Kenzo dan Jiraiya yang notabene adalah termasuk orang yang sabar tak ayal membuatnya penasaran.

"Otousama, okaasama ada apa ini?"

"Kurama coba kau lerai mereka, disaat seperti ini mereka tidak akan mendengarkan ayahmu" Kushina meminta pada Kurama dengan mimik khawatir. Ia telah mengambil alih bayi Jiraiya karena takut terjadi sesuatu. Suara tangisan bayi juga menambah kisruh suasana.

Kurama dengan segera menarik kedua pamannya itu sedikit menjauh. Ia bahkan tidak segan untuk membekap mulut mereka berdua yang terus berteriak-teriak. Jiraiya dan Kenzo tak dapat melakukan apapun ketika kedua mulut mereka tertutup tangan Kurama.

"Jadi apa yang membawa kalian kemari? Jiraiya? Kenzo?" Minato berucap dingin.

Kenzo memukul-mukul tangan Kurama meminta dilepaskan.

"Ini tentang Naruto-chan Minato" ujar Kenzo ketika bekapan mulutnya terlepas.

Jiraiya juga tak mau kalah, ia meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Aku juga ingin membicarakan tentan Naruto, Minato"

Mendengar putri bungsunya disebut mau tak mau Minato dan Kushina berubah menjadi tegang. Terlebih pertengkaran yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sedang Kurama melepas kedua pamannya pelan. Ia jelas penasaran apa yang akan dibicarakan kedua pamannya.

.

.

.

Kurama kini sudah berada dalam kamar. Ia memang terlihat membuka komik kesayangannya, tetapi seluruh pikirannya terbang kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia dan kedua orangtuanya hanya dapat terdiam mendengar penuturan kedua pamannya. Bahkan Kushina telah menangis dalam pelukan Minato.  
Kurama meletakkan komiknya. Ia sudah tak memiliki hasrat untuk membacaya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah pigura. Disana terlihat sebuah foto keluarga. Foto yang diambil sebelum peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi.

Disana Naruto masih dapat tertawa lebar. Ia sedang dipeluk olehnya dan Deidara ketika foto ini diambil. Kurama menatap sedih wajah gembira Naruto. Ia peluk erat pigura foto tersebut. Dan tanpa terasa matanya telah menitikkan air mata.

"Naru, oniichan berjanji. Apapun yang terjadi" Kurama mengambil napas dalam

"Apapun yang terjadi oniichan akan selalu melindungimu. Terutama dari kedua gagak BRENGSEK itu!" Tangannya terkepal erat sebelum rileks kembali untuk mengelus sayang foto yang dipegangnya.

"Kakak memang tidak tahu siapa mereka dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadamu, tetapi kesakitanmu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin oniichan lihat"

"Karena kesakitanmu adalah juga kesakitanku" Kurama melatakkan kembali pigura tersebut ke atas meja belajarnya. Lalu tangannya beralih mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Diketiknya sederet nomor yang telah ia hapal diluar kepala.

"Ah Konan, aku butuh bantuanmu"  
Kurama terdiam sebentar mendengarkan kicauan panjang dari seberang telpon.

"Tapi ini mengenai Naruto, adik kesayanganmu"

.

.

.

Minato dan Kushina terduduk di ranjang mereka. Mereka terdiam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Minato bahkan masih mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup setelah mendengar penuturan kedua sepupunya tersebut.

"Anata, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kushina membuka suara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Aku tak tahu Kushina" Minato menundukkan kepalanya, merasa gagal menjadi kepala keluarga.

"Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi pada Naruto" Kushina kembali menangis, menatap Minato yang enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi pada putri kecil kita MINATO!" Kushina sudah tak dapat menahan perasaannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU HARUS BERBUAT APA!" Minato juga mulai kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

"Lakukan apapun Minato! Apapun! Asalkan hal itu tidak terjadi! Apapun!" Kushina menangis keras sambil memegang kerah kemeja suaminya.

"Kushina" Minato menatap sedih istrinya. Tangannya tergerak untuk memeluk istrinya erat.

"Kita bahkan belum bisa mengembalikan senyum Naruto" Kushina mulai meracau

"Kita bahkan belum melihat kembali senyum hangat itu"

"Dia belum memanggilku kaachan dengan manja"

"Dia belum memelukku dengan hangat seperti dulu"

"Kenapa harus Naruto" Kushina kembail berteriak.

"KENAPA HARUS NARUTO! KENAPA HARUS DIA! KENAPA HARUS PUTRI KITA!" Kushina memeluk erat Minato seolah meminta kekuatan.

Minato menatap kosong tembok kamar mereka. Ia pun telah mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia terus berpikir salah apa ia dahulu hingga ia harus merasakah hal ini. Ia tidak ingat telah berbuat dosa yang besar. Ataukah ini adalah dosa di masa lalu sebelum ia di renkarnasikan kembali?

"Aku tahu" Minato berseru tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kushina terkejut dalam pelukan Minato.

"Aku akan menemui Shion besok, dia harusnya tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" ada binar harapan dalam bola mata Minato.

"Aku ikut" Kushina melepas pelukannya dan beralih mencengkram lengan suaminya.

"Tidak kau di sini saja Kushina, biar aku saja yang kesana" Minato mencoba membujuk Kushina agar tetap dirumah.

"TIDAK! Aku akan ikut! Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan tetap ikut!" Minato meringis pelan merasa sedikit sakit di kedua lengannya.

"Baiklah kau menang Kushina" dan Kushina tersenyum lebar mendengar persetujuan suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Keluar dari kediaman Namikaze, Jiraiya dan Kenzo memilih untuk langsung pulang terlebih dahulu. Mereka memilih untuk duduk berdua di sebuah rumah makan dan membahas tentang apa yang mereka sampaikan pada Minato tadi.

"Jiraiya, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk menghentikan semua ini?" Kenzo memilih berbicara terlebih dahulu setelah keterdiaman mereka yang cukup panjang.

"Aku bahkan tak dapat berpikir sedikitpun setelah mendapat ramalan itu Kenzo" Jiraiya memainkan gelas kopi yang dipesannya.

"Aku memang dapat melihat jauh ke masa depan Jiraiya, tetapi aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun" Kenzo tertunduk, ia frustasi tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk salah satu keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Yah aku tahu, kau dan aku tidak boleh mencampuri urusan ini. kita tidak boleh melakukan apapun. Tapi, itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku"

"Yah aku tahu Jiraiya"

"Aku bahkan berharap tak pernah memiliki kemampuan ini" Jiraiya mulai menangis.

"Aku hanya berharap Naruto mampu melewati semua ini dengan tegar" Kenzo menatap keluar jendela dan tanpa sengaja melihat sepasang burung gereja yang terbang saling berkejar-kejaran.

"Yah semoga saja Kenzo, semoga saja" Jiraiya menggendong bayinya yang entah mengapa mulai menangis keras.

.

.

.

Deidara, Karin, dan Naruto tiba di rumah tepat pada saat makan malam. Mereka segera menuju ruang makan tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Bahkan buku-buku Naruto, ia letakkan di samping kursinya. Tetapi keadaan yang terlalu hening di meja makan membuat mereka bertiga bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa menjadi sepi seperti ini, seperti bukan makan malam dengan keluarga Namikaze" Karin memecah keheningan aneh diantara mereka.

"Maaf Karin-chan, jadi bagaimana tadi jalan-jalannya" Minato terkesiap sebentar sebelum mencoba menutupi kegugupanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang ber aura tak menyenangkan" ucapan Deidara menarik perhatian Minato dan Kushina.

"Maksudmu?" tetapi Kuramalah yang bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu kepada siapa aura itu ditujukan, tetapi aku merasa tak nyaman. Jadi aku memilih pergi" Deidara berucap cuek sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Keputusan yang bagus Deidara" Minato memberi pujian kepada Deidara.

"Selain itu, apa kalian tidak menyadarinya?" Deidara menatap keluarganya satu persatu, lalu berhenti di Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto yang tahu dirinta ditatap merasa sedikit risih.

"Naruto yang kita tahu telah kembali" ucapan Deidara mendapat reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Minato yang terpaku, Kushina yang menjatuhkan sumpitnya, bahkan Kurama tak jadi memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Tetapi semua itu menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus Naruto?" Karin merasa senang, karena hanya dirinya yang tak tahu bagaimana Naruto sebenarnya.

"Aku... aku kembali? Saat ini?" Naruto melotot tak percaya.

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" Deidara menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Tapi aku senang, itu artinya imoutoku yang manis akan kembali ketengah-tengah keluraga ini lagi" Deidara yang memang berada disamping Naruto langsung memluk Naruto erat.

"Aku selesai" Naruto segera melepas pelukan maut Deidara dan berlari meninggalkan ruang makan. Dalam hatinya ada rasa ketakutan yang asing. Ia tak mengerti benar-benar tak mengerti.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Minato menatap Deidara. Ia masih tak percaya. Putri kecilnya akan segera kembali menjadi putri yang manis seperti dulu lagi. Tak lama kemudian saura tangis Kushina terdengar keras.

"Kushina" Minato memanggil istrinya lembut.

"Anata, putri kita... putri kita... Oh aku sangat senang sekali"  
Kurama dan Deidara tersenyum lembut ketika ibu mereka menangis. Kushina menangis bahagia, ia sangat bahagia. Mereka yang berada di ruang makan telah membayangkan senyum Naruto yang hangat. Senyum yang telah lama hilang dari diri Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia bahkan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu.

"Kyuu, kau dimana?" rasa ketakutan yang asing ini membuat Naruto tak dapat tenang.

"Kyuu kau dimana? Kyuu... Kyuubi..." Naruto terus berputar-putar dalam kamarnya mencari rubah yang selama ini terus bersamanya.  
Matanya yang lelah mencari memaksa Naruto untuk terduduk ditepi ranjang. Tangannya gemetar memegang dadanya erat. Nafasnya terengah seakan ia telah berlari ribuan kilometer. Tanpa Naruto sadari air matanya meleleh turun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?" isakan lirih mulai terdengar seirin derasnya air mata yang turun.

 _"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan gaki?"_

"Aku tahu... hiks... tapi... hiks... aku tak tahu mengapa... hiks...ini menakutkan"

 _"Karena itu aku mengembalikan hal ini sedikit demi sedikit gaki"_

"Kenapa Kyuu?" tangan Naruto kini beralih menutupi wajah cantiknya yang ternodai air mata.

 _"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan kuat"_

"Kyuu, aku takut..." tangisan pilu terus terdengar dari kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

Kurama tak kunjung mengetuk pintu didepannya. Tangannya memegang pintu itu pelan. Sedang tangan yang lain mengepal dibawah, seakan memberitahu bahwa ia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Awalnya ia ingin menemui Naruto untuk sekedar memberikan pelukan. Tetapi suara isak tangis menghentikannya. Ia bahkan tanpa sengaja mendengar curahan hati Naruto.

Tak tahan dengan suara tangis Naruto. Kurama langsung mendobrak masuk. Hal ini membuat Naruto terkejut dan tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kurama berlari lalu memeluk adiknya erat.

"Jangan menangis Naru, jangan menangis" mendengar suara Kurama, air mata Naruto turun semakin deras.

"Oniisama...hiks..."

Kurama sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto membalas pelukannya erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Naruto. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan semampunya. Ia elus kepala pirang itu dengan sayang.

"Tolong Naru, jangan bersedih. Kesedihanmu adalah kelemahanku, air matamu adalah nyawaku" mendengar penuturan itu Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak peduli Kurama akan merasa sesak atau tidak. Ia butuh kekuatan.

"Jangan dipendam sendiri, kau masih memiliki kami Naru. Kau masih memiliki keluargamu. Terutama aku" Kurama melepaskan pelukan itu, ia kurung wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Tapi..."

"Kau adalah Namikaze Naruto, kau adalah salah satu bagian dari klan Namikaze, kau adalah princess di keluarga ini, adik kecilku yang paling aku sayang, pembawa kehangatan di rumah ini" Kurama meyakinkan Naruto yang kini terlihat menunduk.

"Tetapi kehangatan itu sudah..."

"Tidak! Kehangatan itu masih ada, tersembunyi di suatu tempat! Dan aku yakin akan kembali" Kurama mengangkat kepala Naruto lalu tersenyum untuk Naruto.

Dan akhirnya setelah 10 tahun berlalu, Naruto untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum kepada Kurama. Walau bukan senyum yang lebar, walau bukan senyumnya dahulu, tetapi mampu menghangatkan hati Kurama. Dan Kurama dapat melihat betapa cantiknya wajah Naruto saat dia tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari Minato dan Kushina sedang berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Mereka melihat seluruh interaksi antara Kurama dan Naruto. Kushina bahkan harus membekap mulutnya agar suara isakannya tak terdengar. Dan minato memeluk istrinya itu memberi kekuatan.

Kushina menatap Minato sebentar lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih. Minato yang mendengaranya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pada akhirnya mereka memilih pergi dari sana agar tidak menganggu Kurama dan Naruto.

 **TBC**

Karena sudah masuk liburan, maka aku berhasil membuat chapter ini. Mohon maaf typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana. Apakah ini masih kurang panjang? maaf ya reader-tachi aku adalah tipe penulis yang tidak bisa menulis terlalu panjang, tapi tetep aku usahain untuk menulis lebih dari 2k. dichapter kemaren ada yang bertanya siapakah yang ditabrak Naruto, hmm apakah kalian bisa menebaknya? jawabannya ada di chapter depan loh. Dan beberapa saran akan saya simpan terlebih dahulu, akan saya pertimbangkan untuk chapter kedepannya. terimakasih kepada reader-tachi yang sudah mau me-review fanfic ini. Kritik dan saran masih tetap ditunggu. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Chapter 7 sudah selesai Miki perbaiki, tidak dibacapun tidak apa-apa karena isi contentnya tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Mau dibacapun monggo, mungkin ada yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan chapter kemaren sehingga kurang mengerti isi contentnya.

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

 _Malam yang sepi terusik oleh suara teriakan dari arah sebuah hutan. Beberapa kali kalimat-kalimat makian terdengar membelah malam. Burung-burung yang seharusnya sedang beristirahat, terbang kesana kemari marasa terganggu._

 _Terlihat sang rembulan malam sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutupi oleh awan. Pohon-pohon yang semula terdiam tenang kini mulai bergoyang dimainkan angin kencang._

 _Mereka seolah memainkan melodi menyedihkan untuk seseorang yang kini sedang berlari mencoba menjauhi kerumunan dibelakangnya. Rambut panjangnya melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakan tubuh. Keringat terlihat mengalir deras di dahinya._

 _"Berhenti kau perempuan terkutuk!" Ia menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara orang yang mengejarnya terasa dekat._

 _"Sungguh bukan aku" ia mencoba sekali lagi meminta pengertian pada kerumunan yang mengejarnya._

 _Perempuan tersebut berbelok mencoba mengecoh kerumunan. Hingga sebuah tangan memerangkapnya. Ia meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Tangisannya terdengar semakin keras, seolah mengundang kerumunan yang sedang kebingungan tak jauh darinya._

 _"Naru ini aku" mendengar suara yang familiar, membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan._

 _"Ka... Ka... Karin-neesama?" Ia mencoba memastikan._

 _"Ya ini aku Naru, dengar kau harus sembunyi dibalik rimbunan pohon itu jangan keluar apapun yang akan terjadi" Naru mengangguk._

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan Karin-neesama?" Naru masih ragu untuk melangkah._

 _"Sudah cepat kau pergi!"_

 _Menuruti perkataan kakaknya, Naru secara perlahan bersembunyi dibalik rimbunan pohon yang tumbuh merapat. Disana ia melihat secara jelas tempat kakaknya bersembunyi._

 _Ia menggigit bibirnya mencoba meredam suaranya. Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan kakaknya yang kini mencoba menggantikan dirinya._

 _Hingga kerumunan tersebut menemukan kakaknya. Terlihat mereka saling adu mulut. Ia melihat sang kakak masih mencoba bersabar dengan sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya namun tangannya mengepal erat._

 _Ketika mereka mulai memainkan tangan mereka, disaat bersamaan Naru ingin berteriak. Tetapi sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya, mencegah keluarnya suara teriakannya._

 _Menangis kuat, ia pukul dengan keras tangan tersebut. Air mata terus mengalir deras melihat kakaknya diperlakukan tak manusiawi._

 _Tak tahan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Karin, Naru menolehkan kepalanya. Membuang pandangan hanya untuk bertemu sepasang mata berwarna kelam yang juga ikut mengeluarkan air matanya._  
.

.

.  
Naruto terbangun ditengah malam, ia terengah-engah dengan peluh menetes didahinya. Ia tangkupkan kepalanya mencoba menenangkan diri.

Ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh pipinya, ia terkejut ketika ia merasakan basah. Awalnya ia berpikir itu adalah keringatnya. Namun ketika ia mendengar isakannya sendiri. Maka ia mulai ragu.

Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan terduduk menunduk dipinggir ranjang. Ia kembali menangis mengingat mimpinya barusan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia harus merasakan sakit melihat mimpinya barusan.

"Apa yang itu tadi, aku tak mengerti"

Tangan Naruto berjalan membuka sebuah laci disamping ranjangnya. Tangannya terjulur mengambil sebuah kalung sederhana dengan permata berwana biru sebagai hiasannya.

Ia perhatikan sebentar sebelum membawanya pada pelukan erat didadanya. Naruto seakan meminta kekuatan pada kalung yang ia dapatkan dari sang dewa rubah itu.

"Kyuu berikan aku kekuatan"  
.

.

.  
Matahari sedang mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur ketika Naruto membuka matanya. Ia lirik jam diatas laci dekat tempat tidurnya. Masih pukul 5.30, ah masih terlalu pagi. Bahkan alarmnya masih akan berbunyi 1 jam lagi.

Naruto terduduk sebentar memperhatikan keadaan kamar sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia memilih menyegarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Seragam sekolah sudah terpasang rapi, buku-buku sudah tertata rapi di dalam tasnya. Dan Naruto tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

Pada akhirnya ia memilih langsung menuju ruang makan untuk menunggu keluarganya yang lain. Awalnya ia memilih untuk membuka salah satu bukunya, ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat Kushina sedang memasak ditemani 2 pelayan di dapur.

"Kaasama boleh Naru bantu" Naruto mengejutkan semua yang ada di dapur. Pasalnya Naruto tak pernah terlihat peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di rumah ini.

"Tentu Naru kemarilah" Kushina tersenyum lembut menanggapi putri bungsunya itu. Kushina bahkan meminta kedua pelayannya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kushina sungguh merasa senang sekali.

Pemandangan tak biasa ini tak hanya dinikmati oleh beberapa pelayan yang sedang bekerja pagi itu, tapi juga anggota keluarga yang lain. Mereka terpaku melihat Kushina dan Naruto memasak di dapur. Bahkan rona merah di kedua pipi Naruto tidak terlewatkan oleh mereka.

"Ini adalah pemandangan yang selalu otousama impikan" Minato berucap kepada anak-anaknya diiringi dengan usapan air mata palsunya.

"Yah sedikit demi sedikit Naru kecil kita telah kembali" Kurama yang berada di belakang Minato berucap setuju dan Deidara mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan Karin yang bahkan menangis bombay.

"Mmm apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Sarapan sudah siap" Minato dan yang lainnya terlonjak kaget melihat Naruto sudah berada didepan mereka dengan gelas berisi susu di kedua tangannya.

Menutupi keterkejutan mereka, satu persatu mereka berjalan untuk mengisi kursi masing-masing. Tetapi mata mereka tak lepas dari setiap pergerakan Naruto.  
.

.

.  
Perebutan terjadi antara Minato, Kurama, dan Deidara. Mereka berebut ingin mengantar Naruto. Mereka bahkan seperti anak kecil yang tak ingin mengalah dengan mainan yang mereka perebutkan. Hal ini membuat Kushina pusing kepala sedanh yang diperebutkan hanya menatap datar mereka bertiga.

"Bukankah Naruto selalu berangkat bersamaku, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian ingin mengantarnya juga!" Deidara berkacak pinggang menatap ayah dan kakaknya.

"Itu tidak berlaku lagi Dei. Mulai saat ini Naruto akan diantar oleh otousama! Dan ini perintah" Minato berucap sombong.

"Tidak bisa begitu otousama, aku yang menawarkan pertama kali maka aku yang berhak mengantarkannya!" Kurama berucap tak mau kalah.

"Kau ingin menolak perintah kepala klan begitu heh Kurama! Deidara!" Minato mencoba mengintimidasi kedua anaknya.

"Sudahlah ojiisama, Kurama-nii, dan hentikan tatapan menggelikanmu itu Dei-chan. Biarkan Naru-chan yang memilih siapa yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Bagaimana Naru-chan?" Karin mencoba melerai sambil memandang Naruto meminta jawaban.

"Kalau aku sih... " Naruto mencoba memberi jeda sedikit panjang untuk menambah kesan dramatis.

"Terserah" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli tetapi ia menyunggingkan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Karin. Karin menatap Naruto tak percaya.

Perdebatan untuk mengantar Naruto kembali terjadi. Bahkan mungkin lebih panas dengam arogansi masing-masing penyandang n byama Namikaze itu. Karin memegang kepalanya pusing. Ia tak menyangka Naruto dapat menjadi se usil itu.

"Kalian bertiga hentikan!" Suara Kushina terdengar pelan tetapi berbahaya di telinga mereka ber empat.

"Nah begitu lebih baik" Kushina tersenyum tenang namun meninggalkan kengerian di benak Minato dan Kurama.  
.

.

.  
Karena perintah sang almighty Kushina, yang dapat mengantarkan Naruto akhirnya jatuh pada Minato. Walau yang lain tidak terima akan keputusan itu, tetapi mereka tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Minato jelas senang karena dapat mengantarkan putrinya. Tetapi sebenarnya ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan pada Naruto. Pertanyaan yang sudah lama berada dalam kepalanya.

"Naru, otousama senang kau mulai dapat berbaur dengan keluargamu lagi sayang"

"Hn" Minato hanya tertawa kering mendengar jawaban putrinya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin otousama tanyakan padaku?" Naruto menatap ayahnya yang tak lagi menoleh kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin otousama ketahui darimu sayang, tetapi melihat kau tersenyum seperti itu membuat otousama lupa semua itu" Minato tersenyum lembut ketika ia mengingat senyum manis Naruto 15 hari Yang lalu.

Sejak Naruto tersenyum kembali malam itu, Minato dan Kushina mulai menghitung hari untuk dapat melihat senyum Naruto. Tak peduli berapa lama atau mungkin seumur hidup Minato tak peduli. Dan pagi ini ia beruntung Naruto kembali tersenyum, sebuah senyum malu-malu yang sangat memikat.  
"Hmmm" Naruto mulai tak tertarik dengan percakapan antara dirinya dan Minato. Ia melemparkan pandangannya keluar mobil. Ia menikmati jalanan yang ia lewati.

"Kyuubi" perkataan tiba-tiba Minato mengejutkan Naruto.

"Siapa Kyuubi Naru?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya menandakan bingung.

"Bukankah jelas? Kyuubi adalah rubah peliharaan Naru" Naru memandang wajah Minato untuk melihat reaksi sang ayah.

"Kyuubi bukan rubah biasa kan Naru?" Pertanyaan tidak pernyataan Minato membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia segera membuang pandangan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau tahu bukan kelebihan otousama Naru?" Pertanyaan retoris, Naruto paham. Daripada menjawab Naruto lebih memilih mengangguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini kelebihan otousama telah berkembang Naru, tak hanya manusia yang dapat otousama baca pikirannya. Bahkan hewanpun bukan satu hal yang sulit bagiku. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kedepannya otousama dapat membaca pikiran seluruh makhluk hidup. Tetapi" Minato sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Otousama tidak dapat membaca pikiran Kyuubi" Naruto melanjutkan dengan suara lirih.

"Tepat sekali, dan itu artinya?"

"Kyuubi bukan makhluk hidup" Naruto sangat tidak rela menjawab pertanyaan retoris Minato.

 _"Jangan sampai dia tahu Naru"_ Naruto tersentak mendengar suara Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba.

"Dan lagi semua hal tentang Kyuubi tak dapat otousama temukan bahkan setelah otousama sengaja membaca pikiranmu"

 _"Dia tidak boleh tahu!"_

"Ah dan maaf otousama membacanya tanpa izin darimu terlebih dahulu"

"Otousama hanya cukup tahu hal ini saja, jangan pernah mencari tahu Kyuubi lebih dari ini. Jika otousama tak mengindahkan apa yang Naru katakan. Percayalah otousama, kutukan Namikaze tidak akan pernah berhenti"

Minato jelas terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Pasalnya hanya kepala klan saja yang mengetahui tentang kutukan yang dibawa oleh klan Namikaze.

Dan apa yang dikatakan putrinya itu. Kutukan Namikaze akan segera berakhir? Benarkah? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Kyuubi? Siapa sebenarnya Kyuubi? Tidak, apa sebenarnya Kyuubi?  
.

.

.  
Saat ini kelas sedang kosong karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Namun tugas ditinggalkan begitu banyak agar siswa-siswi tidak terlalu membuat gaduh. Itulah harapan beberapa guru yang meninggalkan tugas bagi murid-muridnya.

Ada juga guru yang begitu baik membiarkan murid-muridnya untuk belajar sendiri. Tetapi apapun itu kelas kosong adalah suatu berkah bagi seluruh murid di seluruh dunia. Aku tak melebih-lebihkan bukan?

Tak terkecuali bagi kelas Naruto. Mereka ditinggalkan dengan pesan agar membaca buku sejarah halaman 55. Sayangnya tidak ada yang mengindahkan kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru. Boleh aku ralat? Hanya Naruto yang membacanya, lupakan Shikamaru. Karena dia memilih tertidur di kelas sekarang dengan buku sejarah terbuka menutupi wajahnya.

"Nee Naru, Istirahat makan siang nanti temani aku ke ruang musik ya?" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda menyetujui. Walaupun begitu Kiba yang mengajak Naruto sudah tersenyum puas melihat jawabannya.

"Naru kau tahu, dengar-dengar sekolah kita kedatangan guru baru"

"Hmm benarkah?" Respon Naruto membuat Kiba terkejut bahkan Shikamaru terbangub karenanya.

Selama ini respon Naruto bisa dianggap negatif. Walau Kiba tahu Naruto selalu mendengarkannya. Namun menjawabnya, ini pertama kalinya.

Dan apa itu? Apakah ia mendengar nada jahil barusan? Kiba benar-benar tidak percaya. Ia bahkan menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang serius membaca buku sejarahnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ketika dirasa Kiba terlalu lama memandang wajahnya.

"Ah ti.. ti... tidak" Kiba menjadi sedikit gugup dan melupakan apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi.

Naruto tak memperdulikan tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu. Mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli ia kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya.  
.

.

.  
Istirahat makan siang. Seperti biasa Deidara akan menghampiri Naruto untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi kali ini ia tak dapat melaksanakan niatannya. Didepannya sebuah pemandangan membuatnya terdiam terpaku.

Disana, didepannya saat ini dapat ia lihat sosok adiknya sedang bercanda bersama seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Naruto berjalan menjauhi dirinya dengan senyum yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Dibelakang mereka berdua ikut seorang pemuda berambut raven, ia berjalan sambil menguap seolah malas mengikuti dua orang yang terlihat bersemangat didepannya.

Tak luput dari pengamatannya aura disekeliling Naruto. Warna jingga, terasa hangat sehangat mentari pagi. Hal ini membuat Deidara tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Tak ingin mengganggu, Deidara memilih kembali. Menjauhi ketiga orang yang sedang berjalan sambil bercanda ria. Deidara berharap ini akan menjadi awal yang bagus bagi keluarganya.  
.

.

.  
Seharusnya sudah ada guru yang mengisi di kelas Naruto sekarang. Tetapi sampai saat ini tidak ada yang datang. Ingatkan Naruto bahwa sekarang bukan jadwal untuk Kakasih-sensei mengajar. Dan jangan katakan bahwa akan ada guru seperti sang wali kelas yang suka terlambat itu.

Naruto sangat bosan berada dalam kelas ini sekarang. Kiba sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas detensinya sedang Shikamaru terus tertidur. Ia juga sudah kehilangan minatnya pada novel yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan kota beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hei kawan-kawan lihat Namikaze-sama sedang bosan, bukankah kita harus menghiburnya?" Seorang siswi yang Naruto kenal dengan nama Shion kembali mengganggunya. Dan respon dari teman-teman sekelasnya hanyalah tertawa, seperti biasa.

Naruto mengerang, ia sedikit terganggu dengan remaja berambut biru itu. Ia juga mengutuk remaja tersebut karena memiliki nama yang sama dengan bibinya yang juga cerewet, Shion. Ups, sepertinya mereka memiliki kesamaan, sama-sama cerewet. Tetapi paling tidak, Shion-neesan tidak mengejeknya seperti Shion temannya ini.

Naruto mulai tak memperdulikan setiap ejekan yang kini terlontar dari setiap penjuru kelas. Saat ini ia sibuk membandingkan bibinya dengan ibunya yang sama-sama cerewet.

 _"Mungkin setiap wanita itu cerewet gaki"_ suara tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengejutkannya. Walaupun Naruto tahu Kyuubi selalu muncul tiba-tiba, tetapi ia tidak pernah terbiasa.

"Kau benar Kyuu, semua wanita itu cerewet" Naruto terkekeh pelan dengan pemikirannya tersebut. Mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa dia juga seorang wanita.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Naruto tersentak, ia terkejut dengan suara keras didekatnya.

"Kau... Kau.. Mentertawakan kami! Sombong sekali kau!" Naruto menoleh kesamping hanya untuk bertemu dengan mata sewarna tanah.

"Berapa kali kami bilang! Kau itu seharusnya pergi dan membuang jauh-jauh nama Namikaze dari dirimu!"

Naruto tak memperdulikan semua ucapan gadis disampingnya. Bahkan Naruto menghela napas lelah mendengar semua ocehan gadis disampingnya. Sampai saat ini is masih tak mengerti mengapa mereka memusuhi dirinya.

"Kau! Kau! Kau! Berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku! Dasar Namikaze buangan!" Saking kerasnya suara yang gadis itu keluarkan, Naruto bahkan harus menutup telinganya.

"Haku-san sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu sekarang sebelum kau mendapat masalah" Naruto berucap tenang.

"Kau berani memerintahku sekarang!" Gadis itu tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto, ia bahkan berkacak pinggang memamerkan pose sombongnya.

"Aku tak memerintah, hanya memberi saran demi kebaikanmu"

"Kau!"

"Apa yang Namikaze-san katakan itu benar mmm" jeda sebentar namun memberi waktu untuk gadis itu menoleh ke sumber arah suara "Momochi-san"

Gadis yang dipanggil Momochi itu segera menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya. Ia tak berani menatap mata hitam milik seseorang didepan kelas yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Sebelum pulang nanti segera temui saya diruangan apakah anda mengerti Momochi-san?"

"Hai sensei"

Sosok itu segera berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Ia menuliskan namanya dengan cepat dan kembali berbalik menghadap murid-murid kelas 1-2.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik guru barunya tersebut. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat tetapi ia lupa.

Dan perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kelingking guru barunya mulai terikat dengan benang berwarna merah semerah darah. Warns benang yang sangat indah dan belum pernah Naruto lihat.

Naruto ingin mengetahui kepada siapa benang merah itu terikat tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat ujungnya. Naruto tak mengindahkan rasa tidak nyaman dari kelingkingnya juga hatinya.

"Sepertinya sudah banyak yang tahu siapa saya. Kalian benar saya adalah guru matematika baru kalian"

Naruto tak dapat konsentrasi dengan pengenalan guru barunya itu. Saat ini Kyuubi menggeram sangat keras membuat dirinya kebingungan. Belum pernah Kyuubi semarah itu.

"Nama saya... "

 _"Uchiha Itachi"_

"Uchiha Itachi"

 **TBC**

Minal aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk semua pembaca sekalian. Tolong dimaafkan ya kesalahan Miki yang entah disengaja ataupun tidak. Mari kita sama-sama membuka lembaran baru. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? sepertinya Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali menjadi Naruto yang ceria. Mulai chapter ini Miki akan menjawab pelan-pelan pertanyaan-pertanyaan reader-tachi kemaren. Semoga kalian tidak bosan ya. Seperti biasa kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Itachi menjadi guru baru Naruto. Dan sejak itu pula Itachi melihat keanehan pada diri muridnya tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak asing. Padahal ia yakin, ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

Saat ini ia sedang memperhatikan seluruh kelas yang serius mengerjakan kuis dadakannya. Ia dapat melihat Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat Naruto, berkali-kali menggaruk kepalanya.

Disebelahnya si pemalas kelas ini Nara Shikamaru. Ia terlihat santai dalam mengerjakan soal. Berkali-kali menguap dan beberapa kali terantuk di meja.

Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Itachi, Namikaze Naruto, putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze. Si bungsu ini terlihat mengerjakan dengan sangat tenang. Tenang dan juga pasti.

"Waktu mengerjakan kalian kurang dari 5 menit. Hasil akan langsung dibagikan nanti selesai pembelajaran. Dan yang terendah akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku" Itachi menyeringai senang melihat perubahan mimik wajah murid-muridnya.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi kelas, memastikan tidak ada yang melakukan kecurangan. Sesekali ia mengintip jawaban murid-muridnya lalu tertawa tertahan ketika melihat jawaban mereka.

Ketika ia sampai didekat Naruto, sesuatu terjadi. Cincin yang selama ini ia jadikan kalung mulai bergetar. Matanya melirik sedikit pada Naruto. Semakin ia fokus pada Naruto, semakin kuat getarannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia berdiri mematung di belakang Naruto yang memang duduk dibangku paling belakang. Menatap pemilik surai pirang tanpa berkedip mengabaikan getaran kalung dilehernya.

 _"Menjauh kau dari milikku!"_

Sebuah suara keras mengejutkan Itachi. Saking terkejutnya ia sampai terjatuh terduduk dibelakang Naruto. Karenanya ia menarik perhatian seluruh kelas.

Menyadari situasinya, Itachi segera berdiri. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan memerintahkan untuk segera mengumpulkan kertas mereka.

"Apa itu tadi?"  
.

.

.  
Kiba terlihat sedang mengerjakan tumpukan soal dari Itachi. Berkali-kali umpatan untuk sang guru tampan terdengar dari mulutnya. Saking kesalnya ia mencengkram pensilnya sangat erat hingga tangannya memutih.

Naruto yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum geli. Mengabaikan kotak bekalnya yang terbuka. Diliriknya Shikamaru yang tertidur tak memperdulikan gerutuan Kiba.

"Mau ku bantu Kiba?" Tawar Naruto.

"Bolehkah?" Kiba menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja, datanglah ke rumahku nanti. Akan aku bantu kau disana"

Mendengar itu Kiba melonjak senang. Dengan segera ia menyingkirkan tumpukan soal-soal itu dari atas mejanya. Dan segera digantikan kotak bekalnya yang dibuka secara tidak sabar.

"Kau tak mau ikut kerumahku Shika?"

"Hmm... Akan aku usahakan"

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia menyuapkan bekalnya dengan diikuti senyuman.

"Hei Nara, kau dicari Uchiha senpai"

Sebuah suara mengganggu acara tidur Shikamaru. Dengan malas-malasan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Kali ini gerutuan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tak senang Shika?" Kiba bertanya penasaran.

"Uchiha senpai ingin aku mewakili sekolah ini mengikuti olimpiade matematika" Shikamaru mendecih keras "padahal aku tak ingin mengikutinya. Kenapa ia keras kepala sekali!" Shikamaru berjalan pelan menjauh.

"Bodoh, gantikan saja dengan Naruto. Dia juga jenius sepertimu kan" Kiba memberi saran pada Shikamaru dan dibalas dengan pukulan sayang dari Naruto dikepala Kiba.

"Kau benar, ayo Naruto" Shikamaru menyeret Naruto yang kini sedang meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan.

Didepan kelas sang senpai terlihat terheran-heran dengan Shikamaru yang menarik paksa seorang gadis. Sangat terlihat sekali bahwa gadis itu sangat kesal. Lagipula buat apa Shikamaru menyeret gadis itu, dia hanya ada perlu dengan Shikamaru.

"Nara-kun aku..."

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin senpai katakan, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin aku menolak" Shikamaru dengan tidak sopannya memotong ucapan senpai nya tersebut.

"Tetapi..."

"Aku merekomedasikan dia sebagai penggantiku" Shikamaru menarik Naruto lebih dekat.

Mata onyx itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata sapphire jernih. Mata yang sanggup menghipnotis orang-orang. Begitu juga dengan si pemilik mata onyx.

"Nah senpai perkenalkan ini Namikaze Naruto, teman sekelasku" Naruto membungkukkan sedikit badannya mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Naruto ini Uchiha Sasuke, senpai kita" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok didepannya.

"Uchiha senpai..."

"Sasuke desu" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Umm Sasuke senpai..."

"Sa-su-ke"

"Ah hai, Sasuke-san?" Naruto memanggil tak yakin. Shikamaru yang melihat interaksi keduanya terlihat sedikit pusing. Sedang Sasuke terlihat kesal.

"Kau hanya perlu memanggilku Sasuke, Dobe!"

"Tentu saja TE-ME-senpai" Naruto tersenyum membalas ejekan Sasuke. Walau jelas terlihat senyum itu dipaksakan oleh pemiliknya yang sedang kesal.  
.

.

.  
Naruto terus menghela napas sejak melangkah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Ia tak habis pikir dengan salah satu sahabatnya. Dengan tak berperikesahabatan, dia memaksa Naruto mengikuti olimpiade menggantikannya.

Belum lagi senpainya yang terlihat aneh. Sejak mereka berkenalan entah berapa kali senpainya tersebut mencoba mendekatinya. Naruto tentu saja tidak buta. Sebuah benang merah mencoba mengikatnya sejak tadi.

Tetapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena sebenarnya senpainya itu telah bertemu dengan benang merahnya. Hanya saja senpainya itu sangat terlalu peka untuk menyadarinya.

Hari ini Naruto memilih pulang sendiri menggunakan kereta. Ia sedang ingin sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin menenangkan diri. Kejadian tadi membuat dia merasa tak nyaman. Bukan tentang Shikamaru sahabatnya ataupu Sasuke, tetapi ini tentang guru barunya, Itachi sensei.

Kereta yang membawanya pulang baru saja berangkat. Saat ini kereta terlihat sedikit penuh. Sialnya Naruto tak kebagian tempat duduk.

Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan Naruto untuk melamun. Inginnya ia tak terlalu memikirkan Itachi sensei. Tetapi sikap dewa rubah itu mau tak mau membuat ia memikirkan tentang Itachi sensei.  
Naruto membenarkan tasnya ketika telinganya mendengar stasiun tujuannya telah dekat. Ia bersiap-siap mengambil pintu sebelah kiri untuk keluar.

Langkah kakinya lebar membuat ia berjalan begitu cepat. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup cepat. Matanya bergerak liar memperhatikan keadaan stasiun yang terlihat ramai.

Sejak keluar dari kereta Naruto merasa seperti diawasi. Semua indranya menegang mencoba siaga untuk mengantisipasi apapun yang terjadi.

 _"Cepat keluar dari tempat ini gaki"_

Tak banyak bertanya Naruto mengikuti saran Kyuubi. Ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari stasiun. Tak ia perdulikan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

Berhasil keluar, dengan terengah ia menoleh kebelakang. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah. Matanya memancarkan kegelapan yang pekat membuat Naruto mampu bergetar ketakutan.  
.

.

.  
Seperti yang dijanjikannya tadi di sekolah Naruto benar-benar membantu Kiba mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia bahkan mendapat bonus makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Namikaze.

"Nee Naru, aku sangat beruntung dapat berteman denganmu" entah mengapa Kiba berkata seperti itu.  
"Aku juga beruntung kau menjadi sahabatku Kiba" Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan kau nanti akan menjadi keluarga Inuzuka Naru" Kiba memegang dagunya memasang pose berpikir sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi" Kurama yang mendengar celetukan Kiba dengan segera memukul kepala Kiba.

"Niisan kejam sekali" Kiba menatap Kurama kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang di pukul oleh Kurama.

Malam itu suara ramai terdengar dari arah ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze. Menjadi sebuah melodi membahagiakan bagi seseorang. Ia terus memeperhatikan interaksi antara sang pemuda Inuzuka dan kakak tertua di keluarga Namikaze dan jangan lupakan suara tawa yang terdengar merdu dari putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze.  
.

.

.  
Itachi menatap cincin yang selama ini menemaninya. Ia ingat dulu saat dia kecil salah satu kerabat jauhnya memberikan cincin itu kepadanya.

 _"Kau harus menjaganya Itachi, cincin ini yang akan membawakan kebahagiaannya padamu"_

Sampai sekarang ia masih tak mengerti maksud dari kerabatnya itu. Dan sekarang cincin ini bereaksi keras dengan kehadiran seorang Namikaze Naruto. Tapi mengapa harus Naruto.

Jangan lupakan suara misterius itu. Ia tidak takut hanya heran saja. Memang milik siapa yang ia ganggu. Itachi benar-benar dibuat pusing.

Tok tok tok

"Aniki, kau belum tidur kan?"

Mendengar suara adiknya dengan segera Itachi meletakkan cincin itu didalam laci. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin adiknya mengetahui tentang keberadaan cincin tersebut.

"Masuk saja Sasuke, aku tak menguncinya"

"Aku tidak berniat untuk masuk, tetapi kaasan ingin berbicara denganmu"

Itachi menghela napas lelah. Melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tsundere itu terkadang menggelikan tetapi bisa jadi menjengkelkan. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku akan segera turun"  
.

.

.  
Karin menatap marah pada kekasihnya, bukan, mantan kekasihnya. Sungguh tak memiliki perasaan mantan kekasih didepannya ini. Setelah dia memutuskan dirinya dan sekarang meminta bantuannya untuk membantu dia mendekati Naruto. Yang benar saja!

"Kau masih marah padaku karena memutuskanmu Karin?" Suigetsu mencoba mengambil tangan Karin yang langsung ditarik menjauh oleh pemiliknya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir wanita mana yang tidak marah mendengar kekasihnya menyukai orang lain! Oh dalam kasus kita adalah mantan kekasih!" Karin membuang pandangannya memilih tak melihat wajah tampan yang dulu pernah dipujanya.

"Tetapi aku sudah meminta maaf padamu Karin" Suigetsu mencoba menurunkan emosinya yang sejak tadi terus meninggi.

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin aku membantumu untuk mendapatkan Naruto setelah kau meminta maafku padaku? Sungguh sangat BAGUS sekali!" Karin menyilangkan tangannya didada memasang pose angkuh.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku mendapatkannya aku hanya ingin meminta no hpnya atau paling tidak email saja cukup" sungguh Suigetsu belum pernah merendah sampai seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang untukmu"

Karin berdiri dan memilih untuk segera pergi. Ia sudah muak melihat wajah Suigetsu. Ia memang sakit hati, tetapi ia lebih tidak rela adiknya mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Suigetsu. Adiknya terlalu terhormat untuk laki-laki gila itu.

"Ah dan satu lagi, aku memang memberimu maaf tetapi bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan adikku dekat denganmu. Lagipula kau masih harus berhadapan dengan seluruh Namikaze jika kau ingin mendapatkan matahari mereka"

Karin segera menjauhi mantannya itu. Ia berharap ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan Suigetsu. Rasa cinta yang dulu ia berikan pada Suigetsu saat ini hilang tak berbekas. Rasa itu berganti menjadi rasa geli dan jijik.

"Ah kenapa aku dulu harus menerima laki-laki menjijikkan itu"  
.

.

.  
Deidara dan Kurama sedang sibuk saling menatap di ruang tamu. Kening mereka berkerut dalam. Sesekali gumaman tak jelas keluar dari keduanya bergantian. Kushina yang melihat kedua putranya hanya dapat tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kalian berdua terlihat sefrustasi itu?" Kushina menghampiri kedua putranya dengan dua gelas jus jeruk ditangannya.

"Satu bulan lagi bukankah Naruto ulang tahun yang ke 16 tahun bukan kaasama" Deidara beralih menatap sang ibu yang sedang meletakkan jus jeruk di depan keduanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kami ingin memberikan kado kepadanya tetapi kami tak tahu harus memberikan apa" Kurama mengacak rambut panjangnya frustasi.

"Kalian masih memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk mempersiapkannya bukan"

"Karena itu masih lama kami ingin yang terbaik untuknya" Deidara meremas tangannya gelisah ketika ia tak kunjung menemukan ide yang menurutnya bagus.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah kalian" Kushina meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang terlihat kesal kepadanya.

"Kaasama benar-benar tidak membantu"  
.

.

.  
Tidak biasanya Naruto mengabaikan Kyuubi. Saat ini ia sangat marah pada dewa rubah itu. Ia marah karena Kyuubi meminta sesuatu yang tidak mungkin padanya.

 _"Tolonglah kali ini kau turuti permintaanku gaki"_

Naruto memutar matanya malas. Ia pandangi rubah yang sudah 10 tahun menemaninya. Masih merasa marah, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamar. Ia benar-benar tak ingin membahas hal ini lagi, tapi tidak untuk sang rubah.

 _"Naruto"_

"Bukankah aku selalu menuruti apapun yang kau katakan Kyuu, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan!"

 _"Naruto dengar, aku hanya ingin melindungimu saja"_

"Apapun alasanmu Kyuu, itu tidak membenarkan apapun!" Naruto mencengkram pembatas besi yang terpasang di balkon kamarnya erat.

Kyuubi menggeram marah melihat kekeras kepalaan Naruto.

 _"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala! Aku hany_ a _ingin melindungimu! Kau tak mengerti apapun Naruto!"_ Kyuubi menyalak keras memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya pada Naruto.

"Cukup aku tak ingin membahas hal ini lagi, mau tak mau, suka tak suka aku tetap tak bisa menjauhinya"

Dengan itu Naruto pergi, ia keluar dari kamarnya menghindari Kyuubi. Sedang Kyuubi memandang sendu Naruto. Ia tahu permintaannya adalah hal yang mustahil tetapi ia tak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali. Sudah cukup sekali ia rasakan. Sekarang ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

 _"Mungkin aku harus benar-benar melakukan itu atau dia... Ck kuso!"_  
.

.

.

Kurama terdiam di kursinya. Ia membiarkan manganya terbuka ditangannya. Barusan tanpa sengaja ia mendengar Naruto berteriak pada rubah miliknya. Selama ini Naruto sangat menyayangi rubah miliknya itu. Tak pernah sekalipun Naruto membentak rubah itu.

Bukanlah hal aneh seseorang mengajak berbicara hewan peliharaannya, tetapi interaksi antara Naruto dan Kyuubi terasa aneh ditelinga Kurama. Seakan-akan Naruto benar-benar berbicara pada seekor rubah. Tetapi sedetik kemudian Kurama mentertawakan pemikirannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mencoba fokus pada manga yang baru saja ia beli itu.

Baru saja Kurama tenggelam pada manga yang ia baca, tiba-tiba saja rubah milik Naruto duduk tenang dihadapannya. Kurama sangat terkejut, saking terkejutnya ia bahkan sampai terjatuh di lantai kamarnya.

 _"Aku tahu kau mendengarkan pertengkaran kami barusan Namikaze Kurama"_ Kurama memandang horor rubah didepannya.

 _"Kau tentu sudah tahu namaku dari cara Naruto memanggilku selama ini, tetapi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi kepadamu"_

Sang rubah berjalan pelan mengitari Kurama yang terduduk kaku. Ia menatap tajam mata Kurama mencoba memberikan intimidasi. Dan berhasil, Kurama terlihat gemetaran. Kyuubi terkekeh pelan melihat Namikaze tertua itu.

 _"Tak kusangkan seorang Namikaze terkuat takut pada seekor rubah kecil"_ Kyuubi menatap Kurama dengan pandangan mengejek. Tetapi dengan cepat ia merubah wajahnya menjadi serius.

 _"Perkenalkan namaku Kyuubi, aku adalah dewa rubah Kurama jika kau ingin tahu"_

"Dewa rubah?" Kurama tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, ia sudah cukup terkejut ketika rubah milik adiknya berbicara padanya.

"Jadi kau adalah dewa yang menjaga adikku?" Kurama menatap Kyuubi antusias.

 _"Bukan"_ Kurama menatap Kyuubi tak mengerti _"Akulah yang bertanggung jawab dengan hilangnya kehangatan Naruto selama ini"_

Tubuh Kurama terasa sangat lemas mendengar pernyataan itu. Rubah yang selama ini menemani Naruto adalah yang paling bertanggung jawab dalam perubahan Naruto.

"Apa?!"

 **TBC**

Hai reader-tachi apa kabar? hehehe maaf aku menghilang gitu aja, fanfic ini masih lanjut kok hanya saja aku akan jarang publish disini. Kalian bisa menemukan fanfic ini di wattpad, akunku masih menggunakan Mizutani Miki kok. Disana mungkin aku akan lebih aktif dari pada di sini karena di wattpad aku bisa menulis dari HP sih. Di semester tua ini aku akan jarang membuka fanfiction karena harus fokus dengan tugas akhir aku sebelum wisuda, jadi tolong dimaafkan ya. Ah bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga kalian tidak bosan ya. Kritik dan Sarannya jangan lupa. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak pemaksaan Naruto untuk mengikuti olimpiade mewakili sekolahnya. Namun dengan berbagai cara akhirnya Naruto tidak terpilih menjadi perwakilan sekolah dan itu melegakan bagi Naruto.

Hanya saja Sasuke tak berhenti mengganggunya sejak saat itu. Ia selalu memaksa Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan tentu saja Naruto menolak.

Tidak hanya Sasuke, tetapi Siugetsu mantan dari kakak sepupunya juga terus mengejarnya. Seperti saat ini.

"Naru-chan aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu" Suigetsu terus mengejar Naruto yang memcoba menghindarinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi senpai, apa yang aku lihat sudah cukup untuk membuktikan semuanya" Naruto sungguh jengah dengan kekeras kepalaan Suigetsu.

"Tentang benang merah itu? Yang benar saja Naru-chan, jika kau tak memberiku kesempatan benang itu tak akan pernah terikat di jari kita" Suigetsu kini berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan berdiri didepannya.

"Jika memang seperti itu cara kerjanya, maka dulu aku akan melihat sebuah benang rapuh yang mengikat jari milikmu dengan Karin-neesama" Naruto berucap sinis.

"Mungkin saja kau memang tak dapat melihatnya Naru-chan, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan maka aku akan membuktikan rasaku yang tulus ini" Naruto menatap tajam Suigetsu. Ia sedikit banyak tersinggung dengan ucapan Suigetsu.

"Kau meragukan kekuatanku?"

"Semua orang meragukannya sayang, tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu" Suigetsu terus berusaha merayu Naruto.

Naruto mencoba tidak peduli. Ia mengindahkan suatu rasa asing yang hinggap dihatinya. Entah mengapa dadanya serasa tercubit sakit. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto rasakan.

"Beruntung Karin-neesama tak terikat denganmu" Naruto menatap Suigetsu tak senang.

"Ya aku sangat beruntung tak terikat dengan playboy sepertimu Suigetsu" Karin berdiri menyilangkan tangannya di belakang Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menatap terkejut Karin. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Karin. Padahal ia yakin sebelumnya Karin sedang sibuk dengan teman-temannya.

Terdiam sebentar membuat Suigetsu mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia menyeringai lalu mengambil tangan Karin. Ia mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajah Naruto.

"Jika begitu Naru-chan, bagaimana dengan Karin? Apakah dia sudah terikat benang merahnya?"

Wajah Karin memerah, bukan malu tetapi marah. Ia sangat marah pada Suigetsu. Mengapa ia begitu lancang menanyakan hal peribadi seperti itu. Yah walaupun Karin tak menyangkal bahwa ia juga penasaran.

"Tentu saja..."

"Sudah"

Karin dan Suigetsu terkejut. Karin sangat tidak menyangka telah terikat dengan seseorang. Sebelas dua belas dengan Karin, Suigetsu jelas penasaran kepada siapa benang itu terikat.

"Karin-neesama telah bertemu dan terikat dengan benang takdirnya bahkan sejak kalian masih menjalin hubungan"

"APA!" Suigetsu sangat terkejut. Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang Karin yang berselingkuh berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Jadi maksudmu dia berselingkuh dariku dulu, begitu!" Suigetsu kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Ia bahkan menunjuk wajah Karin dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan! Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan siapapun! Kau pikir aku wanita seperti apa HAH!" Emosi Karin juga ikut terpancing.

Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa. Melihat Suigetsu dan Karin yang bertengkar membuat kepalanya sakit. Mereka bahkan telah dikerumuni oleh siswa-siswi yang penasaran akan pertengkaran sepasang mantan kekasih tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar wanita murahan Karin, beruntung aku memutuskanmu dulu"

Kedua bola mata Karin seakan ingin keluar mendengar perkataan Suigetsu. Dengan amarah yang memuncak ia berjalan kedepan Naruto menghalangi pandangan Suigetsu pada Naruto. Tangannya terkepal siap menghajar Suigetsu. Sedang Suigetsu hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Cukup dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan kalian!"

Semua yang disana terkejut dengan sebuah suara baritone yang terdengar tegas. Dibelakang Naruto kini berdiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke, mantan seito kaichou KHS. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri dua orang yang sedang panas karena terbakar emosi.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku, kalian harus mendapatkan hukuman karena telah berbuat keributan di lingkungan sekolah juga memberi contoh yang tidak baik pada seluruh siswa disini!"

Sasuke akan berbalik ketika tangannya di pegang erat oleh Suigetsu. Sasuke dapat melihat tatapan tajam diarahkan pada Karin.

"Tunggu Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya satu kali lagi pada adik dari perempuan jalang ini"

Suigetsu secara tiba-tiba mencengkram tangan Naruto erat. Ia tak peduli dengan raut ketakutan yang Naruto perlihatkan.

"Katakan Naruto siapa ujung benang merah kakak jalangmu itu"

Naruto menggeleng kuat, ia bahkan menunduk menhindari tatapan Suigetsu.

"Katakan Naruto!"

Naruto tetap menggeleng. Naruto mulai berontak ingin melepaskan diri dari Suigetsu.

"KA.. TA.. KAN!"

Naruto menggeleng lagi, kini lebih lemah. Air mata mulai berjatuhan tak terbendung. Ia ketakutan.

"BERHENTI KAU SIALAN" Karin memisahkan Naruto dari Suigetsu. Ia memeluk Naruto yang terus terisak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, Sui. Jangan bawa-bawa dia dalam masalahmu dan Karin!" Sasuke menarik Suigetsu menjauh.

"Kalian semua berhenti! Cukup sampai disitu"  
.

.

.  
Deidara berlari menuju ruang guru setelah ia mendengar adik dan sepupunya terlibat pertengkaran. Ia tak habis pikir bagaiamana mungkin mereka bisa terlibat. Terlebih Naruto, adik bungsunya itu terlalu tenang untuk terlibat.

Deidara terpaksa menunggu didepan ruang guru. Ia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana. Ia akan sabar menunggu dan meminta penjelasan pada kedua adiknya tersebut.

Ketika pintu digeser, Deidara segera mengangkat kepalanya dan hanya melihat Naruto yang menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Sasuke. Deidara tertegun, wajah sedih itu belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Naru apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan pertengkaran antara Karin dan Suigetsu" bukan Naruto yang menjawab tetapi Sasuke.

"Kau akan menceritakannya nanti secara detail bukan Uchiha?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkan Naruto menuju ruang kesehatan, dia perlu istirahat"

Sasuke mengangguk menyanggupi perkataan Deidara. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Deidara memeluk erat Naruto sambil menuntunnya. Ia hapus setiap tetes air mata yang keluar. Ia elus pelan rambut adiknya tersebut. Ia salurkan semuanya yang ia punya agar Naruto merasa tenang.

"Sudah tenang Naru, sudah jangan menangis lagi"

Deidara membawa pelan Naruto menuju ruang kesehatan diiringi isak tangis Naruto. Tak sedikit siswi yang penasaran mendengar tangisan Naruto.  
.

.

.  
Tidak biasanya Kyuubi tidak bersama Naruto. Sejak kejadian malam itu, Kyuubi seakan menjauhi Naruto. Ia terlihat cenderung lebih dekat dengan sulung Namikaze.

Saat ini ia menemani Kurama yang sedang mempelajari sejarah keluarga Namikaze. Kyuubi memilih bermalas-malasan didekat kaki Kurama. Ia baru saja akan tertidur ketika dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dan didudukkan di meja.

"Aku masih tak mengerti Kyuubi-sama, disini tak ada penjelasan apapun"

 _"Lalu?"_ Kyuubi menatap malas Kurama.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, mengapa harus adikku yang kau pilih? Bukan maksudku mempertanyakan keputusanmu Kyuubi-sama" Kurama terlihat salah tingkah. Ia sangat bingung bagaimana menjelaskan maksudnya. Dan ini adalah topik yang sedikit sensitif.

 _"Tak apa aku mengerti"_ Kyuubi menatap Kurama dengan tatapan serius.

 _"Apa kau tahu bagaimana ayahmu menjadi ketua clan saat ini?"_ Kurama mengangguk. Ia sangat tahu sekali bagaimana dulu ayahnya menjadi seorang ketua clan. Diaman ayahnya menjadi ketua clan di usianya yang baru menginjak 16 tahun.

 _"Maksudku cerita kehidupan ayahmu sebelum menjadi ketua clan"_ Kurama berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng lemah. Ia tahu masa lalu ketua clan Namikaze sangat taboo untuk diceritakan. Karenanya tak ada yang mengetahui selain orang-orang yang hidup di masanya. Termasuk kehidupan masa kecil ayahnya.

 _"Sebenarnya dulu ayahmu tak bisa mendengar sejak kecil"_ Kurama terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuubi.

 _"Kau tahu mengapa?"_ Kurama menggeleng tak mampu mendapatkan jawaban yang menurutnya pas.

 _"Karena aku memilihnya untuk memimpin clan maka aku mengambil pendengarannya untuk sementara"_  
.

.

.  
Kiba dan Shikamaru berjalan cepat melewati lorong-lorong sekolah. Terlihat raut Kiba yang begitu khawatir. Tangannya terkepal berayun seiring dengan langkahnya yang cepat.

Ketika pintu ruang kesehatan terlihat didepan mata. Kiba segera berlari dan menggeser cepat pintu itu. Nafasnya terengah karena terburu-buru. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan mencari sahabatnya. Dan disaat netranya melihat seonggok badan bersurai pirang, ia segera mendekati untuk memeluk sosok tersebut.

"Naru kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Shikamaru mengagetkan Kiba.

"Kiba? Shikamaru?" Naruto memandang kedua sahabatnya lemah. Air mata yang sebelumnya telah mengering kini kembali mengalir di kedua pipi mulus Naruto.

"Naru" Kiba mengangkat lembut kepala Naruto sehingga menatap dirinya dan Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa disini sakit Kiba?" Naruto mencengkram dadanya keras. Bahkan seragamnya berubah kusut karenanya.

Kiba menatap Naruto sedih. Ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya sesedih itu. Ia bahkan segera membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Apakah kau ingin berbagi Naru?"

"SHIKA!" Kiba membentak Shikamaru.

"Aku tak tahu Shika, aku tak tahu... Hiks" Naruto masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Kiba.

"Ketika aku melihat Karin-neesama saling berteriak dengan Suigetsu senpai, dadaku sakit"

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menangis Naru?"

"Sudah cukup Shika, biarkan Naruto tenang dulu" Kiba mengeratkan pelukannya, ia merasa kapan saja akan ikut menangis.  
.

.

.  
Kurama masih terus teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan sang dewa rubah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa rubah tua itu harus mengambil jalan yang begitu rumit.

 _"Yah kau benar aku terlalu berbelit-belit, tapi begini caraku melindungi calon pemimpin clan selama ini"_

Kurama memandang datar Kyuubi. Ia beralih menatap pigura foto yang ia letakkan apik di atas meja nakas. Ia pandangi wajah Naruto yang menatap kamera datar.

"Jadi Naruto telah bertemu dengan calon pendampingnya?" Kyuubi mengangguk.

 _"Tetapi ini aneh, tidak seperti ayah dan ibumu. Aku tak tahu siapa pasangan Naruto"_

"Sepertinya kekuatanmu mulai melemah Kyuubi-sama" Kurama memandang datar Kyuubi.

 _"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah benar-benar melindungi calon ketua clan secara langsung. Pengecualian untuk Naruto"_

Kurama hanya mendengus mendengar pengakuan Kyuubi. Ia memilih melempar pandangannya pada apapun asal tidak memandang rubah tua sombong itu.

 _"Lagipula Naruto itu spesial"_ Kurama melirik sedikit penasaran _"dia adalah reinkarnasi istriku juga nenek buyutmu"_

 **TBC**


End file.
